The Bad Future
by KelWelPower
Summary: On the 2005 New Years celebration at Nickelodeon Danny gets sucked into a time machine built by Jimmy Neutron. When he ends up in the year 2016, he finds Lincoln Loud leading a cartoon resistance against the now terrible network. Can Danny help Lincoln stop the now evil Nickelodeon, save the future and get back to his own timeline? Read to find out! DP and TLH belong to Nickelodeon
1. Chapter 1

The Bad Future

Chapter 1 Happy New Year

Everyone was counting down, and excitement could be felt in the air. "10…9…8…" At Nickelodeon studios all cartoons were counting down until it was officially 2005.

"7…6…5" One particular group consisted of Jimmy Neutron, Jenny Wakeman, Timmy Turner, Spongebob Squarepants, and Danny Phantom. "4…3…2…1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone cheered as fireworks went off. Confetti flew everywhere, people were making resolutions, and our main characters were celebrating. "Alright! 2005!"Timmy cheered. "I bet this is gonna be a good year." Spongebob said confidently. "Well Spongebob, the possibilities are endless." Jimmy said. "I just hope no one gets cancelled this year." Jenny said in a worried tone. "I wouldn't worry about it Jen." Danny said nonchalantly. "No one's been cancelled since august." Spongebob sighed. "I miss the Rugrats. I hope one day it'll come back." "Don't count on it." Jimmy said. "Come on y'all, the people of Nickelodeon are about to give a speech!" Spongebob's friend Sandy said. Everyone followed her to a stage where they could see someone about to speak into a microphone. "Ahem, may I have everyone's attention." The room fell silent, waiting to hear what he had to say. "As you know, 2005 has officially begun, and we all hope that this will be a good year for all of us." "Hopefully better than last year." Jenny said. "Now the rest of us at Nickelodeon know that most of you are still upset about the cancellation of The Rugrats, but we all know that cartoons don't last forever. But on the bright side, new cartoons could be made this year, giving us good ratings. Now if Nickelodeon himself would please come on stage."

Everyone turned to see a man dressed in an orange suit with white hair head towards the stage. His name was Nickelodeon. He was also the head master of the people who ran the network. He was always the one to decide when cartoons would be cancelled and when they would air. Long story short, he was the man in charge.

"First of all everyone, I would like to wish you all a happy new year. If it weren't for all of you amazing cartoons, our Network wouldn't be where it is today. I would like to thank you all for your service…"

"Why does he always talk like we're in the army?" Timmy wondered. "It's probably just his way of saying how proud he is of the network." Jimmy said. "Well he has a point. What would Nickelodeon do without us cartoons?" Danny said. "The whole network would probably be overrun with sitcoms." Jenny said. "Ha! Nickelodeon only having sitcoms? That's funny." Timmy said. "Well there's a few sitcoms." Jimmy said. "But we better pay attention to what Nickelodeons saying."

"We hope that this network will do good in the future. And with that, we hope you all have a fantastic year." He bowed and walked off stage as the audience clapped. "Whelp, that's over." Timmy said. "Hey, where's Spongebob?" Everyone looked around to notice that their sponge friend had disappeared. "There he is!" Jenny said, pointing in a certain direction. Everyone turned to see Spongebob heading towards Nickelodeon. "Hey Spongebob wait for us!" Timmy yelled as they tried to catch up to him.

"Hello Mr. Nickelodeon sir!" Spongebob eagerly said as he caught up to the man. "I don't know if you know me but I'm-"

"Spongebob Squarepants!" The man finished as he shook his hand. "Of course I know you. Your my most popular show."

"Wow really?" Spongebob asked as his eyes widened. "Of course. You had a movie come out not too long ago. It wasn't too much trouble for you was it?" "Well Patrick and I almost died a couple of times but it was all worth it. I can't wait to see what kind of plans you and the people of the network have in store for me." "Oh don't worry Spongebob, we have big plans for you." Nickelodeon said with a sinister smile. "Since you just had a movie come out, it's time to start your next season, and continue your road to success." "Anything for you Mr. Nickelodeon." Spongebob said.

Suddenly, the rest of his friends showed up. Jimmy approached Nickelodeon. "Hi, Mr. Nickelodeon, it's an honor to meet you in person." He greeted. "I'm-" "Jimmy Neutron, Boy genius." The man finished for him. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well." Timmy came up and shook his hand. "Hi sir, I'm Timmy Turner." "Ah yes, the average kid who no one understands." Nickelodeon said. Danny came up to him and held out his hand, "Hi, uh, Mr. Nickelodeon," he greeted, "I'm Danny Phantom." "Ah yes, Danny Phantom, I've heard all about you." Nickelodeon said as he shook his hand. "I know who all of you are, but someone appears to be missing." He said as he looked beyond the group toward Jenny. "Hello there Jenny." He greeted in a friendly way. Hi…sir." Jenny said without showing emotion.

Nickelodeon frowned and looked concerned. "Now Jenny, I know your still upset about the cancellation of Invader Zim but you have to move on. Even if you did see him as your best friend."

"Well, it's hard to move on without him, especially when you cancelled his show for no reason!" Jenny yelled and ran away from the group. "Jenny wait!" Danny called after her. "Uh, sorry sir." Jimmy apologized. "She just needs some more time." "Don't worry about it." Nickelodeon said. "You better go help your friend." He said. They nodded and started following Jenny.

"Hey Jimmy, Invader Zim was cancelled three years ago, and you still think Jenny needs more time? I don't mean to be rude but that guy was kind of a jerk." Timmy said. "Jenny liked him for who he was and that's all that mattered." Jimmy replied. "But it wasn't Nickelodeons fault, Invader Zim was cancelled because of a low budget or something." "But Jenny's still upset that he's gone." Spongebob said. "C'mon guys she went this way." Danny said as they ran outside.

They found Jenny looking up at the night sky. "Hey Jenny, are you okay?" Danny asked. "I'm fine, I just really miss Zim." She replied sadly. "I have an idea," Spongebob said eagerly, "Why don't we go to the Krusty Krab to talk about it?" Spongebob asked. "I guess that sounds alright." Jenny said as she followed him. "Trust me Jenny, a krabby patty is all you need to cheer yourself up."

 **Author's Note**

 **Hey everyone! I would just like to let you know that this is my first fanfic ever. I appreciate the support from you and please leave a review! All shows listed here belong to Nickelodeon. I'll try to update as soon as possible so until then, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Bad Future

Chapter 2 Remembering Zim

 **Previously on The Bad Future**

 **Danny, Jimmy, Timmy, Jenny, and Spongebob were celebrating the 2005 New year's celebration at Nickelodeon studios and met Nickelodeon himself. Everything was great until Jenny blamed Nickelodeon about the cancellation of Invader Zim and ran away from the party. The others followed and tried to cheer her up as Spongebob suggested that they should go to the Krusty Krab to talk about it. In this chapter, we will see how things go at the Krusty Krab.**

The Bad Future

Chapter 2 Remembering Zim

Later at the Krusty Krab, Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, and Jenny were sitting at a table. Then Spongebob came out with a plate full of krabby patties and sat down with them.

"Sorry I yelled earlier guys. I was just upset." Jenny apologized.

"It's okay Jenny. We all have our moments." Spongebob said.

"It's just that I really miss Zim a lot. It's hard to move on without him." Jenny said. "We all miss him Jenny." Jimmy said. "I don't. Ow!" Timmy yelped when Jimmy hit him upside the head. "Besides, you still have us." Danny said. "And who knows, maybe one day his show will get rebooted and you'll get to see him again." Spongebob said.

"Thanks guys." "What are friends for?" Jimmy said.

Suddenly Timmy's fairies, Cosmo and Wanda appeared.

"Besides, you shouldn't be so glum on New Year's Day. I bet it's the beginning of a grand adventure." Wanda said. "Maybe they'll finally invent the flying car." Cosmo said. "But I've already invented that." Jimmy said. "You mean the hover car? That's not even a car." Timmy said. "Well I bet I could invent a flying car." Jimmy protested. Then Spongebob spoke up, "You know, I've been wondering, if someone does invent the flying car, what will happen when the car runs out of gas in mid flight?" There was a long moment of silence. Until Danny spoke up, "How about we just worry about the hover board for now?" He suggested. "Agreed." Everyone said in unison.

"But overall, I think we have a bright future ahead of us." Danny said confidently. "I mean, who knows what Nickelodeon will be like in the future?" "I bet it's gonna be great." Spongebob said enthusiastically.

"I don't know guys." Jenny said unsure, "I don't really trust Nickelodeon. There's just something odd about him." "C'mon Jenny, we know your mad at him for cancelling Invader Zim but you can't blame for all your problems." Jimmy said. "Besides, if it weren't for him, you wouldn't even be a cartoon." "Yeah. And he said he has big plans for me. And that since I've started my next season, I'm continuing my road to success, whatever that means." Spongebob said.

"Yeah, I don't think we have to worry about being cancelled, the viewers love us." Timmy said. "And who doesn't love me and my stupidity?" Cosmo said proudly. "I can think of a few people." Wanda said annoyed. "Whelp, I'm bored. Anyone have any idea what we should do next?" Timmy asked. "Why don't we go over to Cartoon Network and see how they're celebrating the new year?" Jenny suggested. "Sounds good to me. It'll be nice to see the titans again." Danny said as they all left the restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously on The Bad Future**

 **Our main heroes were chatting at the Krusty Krab after the New Year's Celebration. They were talking about the many possibilities of the future. In this next chapter, they will be traveling to Cartoon Network to see what the cartoons over there are doing.**

The Bad Future

Chapter 3 Cartoon Network

There was a loud screeching noise as the train slowly came to a stop. Shortly after the Nicktoons got off the train together. "Whelp here we are, the studio of Cartoon Network." Timmy said. "Well, see you guys later." Jimmy said walking away from the group. "Where are you going?" Timmy asked. "I'm going to visit Dexter in his laboratory. He says he wants help with taking care of his sister Dee Dee." "Uh, did he mean take care of in a good way as if he's gonna take care of her or take care of in a bad way as if he's gonna _take care_ of her?" Jenny asked. "If I had to guess, I think he meant it in a bad way." Jimmy replied. "Well, see you later Jimmy." Spongebob said. "I'm off to see the powerpuff girls to visit my friend Bubbles." "And I'm going to see Mac and Bloo from Fosters home for imaginary friends." Timmy said walking away. "Well Jenny, I guess it's just us now." Danny said. "Great let's go visit the Teen Titans." Jenny said. "I was hoping you'd say that." Danny said as they walked in another direction.

Later, in the Cartoon of Teen Titans, Danny and Jenny were standing in front of Titans Tower as Jenny knocked on the door. The door opened letting them in. As they walked into the living room they quickly found the titans cleaning up the place. They assumed they were up after the events of their New Year's Party that had happened a few hours earlier. "Hey guys." Danny greeted. "Hey dudes." Beast Boy said as he was cleaning up confetti. "Long time no see Jenny." Cyborg greeted. "How are you guys?" Jenny asked. "We are the fantastic!" Starfire happily said. "I have never seen the night explode so much before." "Uh, don't you mean fireworks?" Danny asked. "Yes. The works of the fire was beautiful. It is nice to see you two again." "It's great to see you guys too." Jenny said. "How's it going Robin?" Danny asked his friend. "It's great. Everyone loves our show. There's not really anything else like it." "Yeah. Except now I feel old because we've on the network for about two whole years now." Beast Boy said. "But the new year celebration was great. You guys should've been there." "Sorry Beast Boy, but we had to be at the Nickelodeon new year's celebration. But at least we're here now." Jenny said. As they continued talking Danny saw Raven staring out the window. He decided to go talk to her. "Hey Raven, what's up?" He asked. "I'm just worried about this year." She replied. "Why? 2005 seems like a completely harmless year. Everyone's looking forward to it. Well, everyone except Jenny, but I'm sure everything's gonna be o-" "Danny." Raven said interrupting him, "It doesn't matter what people think. I had a…vision." Danny stared at her with interest. "I have a feeling that everything's going end…Shows will be cancelled. LOTS of shows. Both for Cartoon Network, and Nickelodeon." "What makes you say all this?" Danny wondered. "I just know." Raven said. "You better go back to your own network, and enjoy the good days while you still can." Danny quickly nodded and turned away. He didn't exactly know what Raven meant, but he knew that whenever Raven said she 'sensed' something, she was serious. But he just didn't know what to think of it. "Hey Danny." Jenny interrupted his thoughts. "The others are waiting for us back at the train. You ready to go?" she asked. "Yeah. Let's go." Danny replied deciding that he would rather forget everything Raven had said. And just worry about it later.

 **Author's Note**

 **I would've had this chapter out sooner but something went wrong while I was trying to update it. Sorry about that but I hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4

The Bad Future

Chapter 4 The Time Machine

 **Previously on The Bad Future**

 **Our main heroes were visiting the cartoon characters of Cartoon Network. While there Raven warned Danny that the good times are coming to an end. Now we will see what they're up to now. If you can't read this you need glasses.**

The Bad Future

Chapter 4 The Time Machine

The next day, everyone was gathered inside Jimmy's lab, waiting to see something he wanted to show them. As the others stared, Jimmy was working on something that was hidden under a large white sheet.

"So Jimmy, why exactly did you wake us up early just to see you show off another one of your inventions?" Timmy asked looking rather annoyed and tired.

"This isn't just another invention Timmy. This one is special."

"But you say that every time you build a new invention." Spongebob pointed out. "Yeah. If I could have a penny for every time you said that, I bet I'd have a nickel!" Cosmo said as he laughed.

"Well this is no doubt my greatest invention yet." "But you always say that." Spongebob said. Jimmy rolled his eyes in annoyance and continued. "Remember yesterday when we were talking about our future. And what we thought it would look like?" Jimmy asked them. Everyone nodded. "Well I've been thinking, and I figured that since none of us could wait to see the future, I thought I'd do a little something to speed up the process."

"Your gonna turn us into old people?!" Cosmo said in panic. Jimmy facepalmed in annoyance. "No! Just let me show you." He said as he grabbed the white sheet. "Allow me to show you my greatest invention yet-" he then pulled the sheet off. "-The time machine!" Jimmy proudly finished.

Everyone stared at it in awe. It was big, and was in the shape of a ring, with a computer attached to it. "Wow. You built all this in one night?" Jenny asked. "Yep." Jimmy replied. "Does it work?" Timmy asked. "Well not yet." Jimmy admitted. "There's still a few bugs left. Once it's finished, we'll be able to use it to travel through time. But if we use it now, we could get stranded in any time period." The others shuddered at the thought.

"Would we be able to see Zim again?" Jenny asked hopefully. "When this time machine is finished, we'll be able to see any one of our friends again. But it's probably best not to alter the timeline." "Wow. That's great Jimmy." Spongebob said.

As they kept talking about the time machine Cosmo poofed next to the computer that was attached to the time machine. "Does this thing have any games on it?" He said as he started messing with the computer. Suddenly, a light on the machine started flashing red. The gang turned to see what was going on.

"Cosmo no! Stop!" Jimmy yelled. "I didn't do it, it was the nickel!" Cosmo yelled in defense. But it was too late. Before they could stop it, a portal appeared inside the machine and started sucking things inside.

"Everyone get back!" Jimmy yelled. Everyone grabbed onto something so they wouldn't get sucked inside, but Danny who was standing next to the machine when it happened, started to get sucked in.

"Danny grab my hand!" Jenny yelled reaching out to him. Danny tried to grab it, and went ghost as he tried to resist the force of the portal.

"Jimmy you gotta shot off the portal!" Danny yelled over all the chaos. "I can't! If I let go I'll get sucked in!" "If you don't shut it off now Danny will get sucked in!" Timmy yelled.

But before they could decide what to do, Danny lost grip of Jenny's hand and got sucked into the portal. "DANNY!"

Danny screamed as he was going through some strange vortex. Finally, everything stopped, and he fell out of the vortex. About a minute later, he finally gained consciousness. "Uh…what happened?" He saw that he was in his human form. Then he remembered what took place back in Jimmy's lab. "Jimmy? Jenny? Timmy? Spongebob?" He called the names of his friends but there was no answer. He decided to look around, and saw that he was on top of a hill. He looked at the sky and saw smoke. Lots of smoke. He heard explosions. "I better check it out." Danny thought to himself. He quickly went ghost and flew overhead.

When he looked down he saw what looked like a battle going on. On one side it looked like it had people from cartoons. The other side looked like it had people from a sitcom. He flew away from the battle, wondering about what he just saw.

"Where am I?" He wondered. "I got sucked into Jimmy's time machine and ended up here. But am I in the future or the past? I don't remember there ever being a war of cartoons against sitcoms so does that mean I'm in the future?" He wondered as he landed back on the hill.

"Harvey! I need reinforcements now!" He suddenly heard someone from behind him yell. He turned around and saw someone run up the hill towards him. It was a small boy who looked to be about 11 years old. He was wearing a black trench coat and black boots and black fingerless gloves on. He was also wearing an eyepatch on his left eye that seemed to be where he had a scar. He had white hair and an orange shirt with the letters RT on it in red. He also had a belt on that looked like it had strange weapons on it. He was holding some strange device in his hand.

"I'm sorry Harvey we have to retreat. If we don't we'll-" he suddenly stopped talking when he noticed Danny staring at him. "Um, hi?" Danny greeted, feeling uncomfortable about how the boy stared at him with a shocked expression on his face.

"Impossible." He finally said as he stepped towards him. "Danny Phantom?" "Uh yeah that's me." Danny said but then realized, "Wait, how do you know my name?" But instead of responding the stranger reached into his belt and pulled something out of it and quickly shot Danny with it. "OW!" Danny yelped as he fell.

"What was that foooor" Danny managed to say as he slowly passed out. The stranger walked over and stared at the unconsciousness Danny looking at the dart that he had shot him with. He then spoke into the device again. "Harvey, forget reinforcements. There's something you'll need to see." He said. Then a voice responded from the device.

"Roger that Lincoln."


	5. Chapter 5

The Bad Future

Chapter 5 Lincoln Loud, Leader of the Cartoon Resistance

 **Previously on The Bad Future**

 **Jimmy built a time machine that wasn't quite finished yet. Danny accidently got sucked into it when Cosmo started messing with the machines controls. Danny found himself near a battlefield when someone found him and shot him with a poisoned dart. In this chapter, we will see who that 'mysterious' person is.**

The Bad Future

Chapter 5 Lincoln Loud, Leader of the Cartoon Resistance

Danny finally woke up, back in his human form thinking everything was just a dream. But once he looked around he realized everything was real. He looked around and saw that he was in a strange room. There was a desk and dresser and lots of comics as well. There was a window that was covered by planks of wood. He realized he was laying on a bed and looked to see a small stuffed bunny at the edge of it.

"Nice to see your finally awake." A voice said. He looked to where it came from and saw the kid from before step out of the shadows.

"Hey, you're the kid who shot me before!" Danny said sounding rather angry. "Who are you? And where am I?" He demanded to know.

"I think the real question is what are you doing here?" The kid responded. "What were you doing on the battlefield?"

"Okay, look, this is all just a big misunderstanding. So I'll just get out of your way and figure out how to get back to my own time." Danny stood up and started walking towards the door.

"You're not going anywhere." The kid said blocking the doorway.

"Look kid I suggest you move before you make me go ghost on you." Danny said getting annoyed.

"I said you're not going anywhere." The kid said again, rather serious this time.

"And what are you gonna do to stop me?" Danny challenged. There was no way this kid could stop him. Sure, he may have knocked him out before, but he was half ghost and could fight back if necessary. After all this kid was just-

Suddenly the kid round house kicked Danny and pinned him to the ground with his foot, keeping him from standing up.

"Apparently you underestimate me." He told him. "But I'll be willing to tell you everything if you cooperate with me." He told him.

Danny thought it over. If he wanted to get back to his original timeline he would need some help. Since Jimmy was the one who built the time machine, maybe the Jimmy of this timeline could help him get back. If he told this kid where he came from, maybe he could help him find Jimmy.

"Fine." Danny agreed. "But only if you help me out." "Deal." The kid said, letting Danny stand up.

"I'll introduce myself." Danny said. "I'm Danny Phantom, ghost superhero." He said proudly. "I know." The boy said, much to Danny's surprise.

"I'm Lincoln Loud, leader of the Cartoon Resistance." He answered putting his hands on his hips with a proud smile on his face.

"The Cartoon Resistance?" Danny asked. "I have a few questions I'd like to ask you Danny." Lincoln said. "First of all, what are you doing here?" "Well I'm not supposed to be here." Danny said, rubbing the back of his head, "I came here in a time machine my friend Jimmy built, I got sucked into it and ended up here." "Jimmy Neutron? THE Jimmy Neutron?" Lincoln asked looking shocked again, while Danny stared at him confused again. Why did he always seem so shocked whenever he mentioned something from his timeline?

"So, what year is it?" Danny asked, trying to get back to their original conversation. "It's 2016." Lincoln replied.

"2016?!" Danny yelled in shock. So he really was in the future. About 11 years. "I've gotta get back to my own time." Danny said out loud.

"So you're from the past? What year are you from?" Lincoln asked. "2005." Danny answered. "2005? You really are from the past." Lincoln said. "But if you're from 2005, then that means you don't know about…" Lincoln's voice trailed off.

"Uh, Lincoln, was it?" Danny said trying to get his attention distracting Lincoln from his thoughts. "Do you know where I can find Jimmy Neutron? If anyone can help me get back, he can." Danny said confidently. But instead Lincoln got a sad look on his face as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Danny, that's not gonna be possible." Danny was confused. "Why? What do you mean?" He asked. Lincoln turned and started walking out of the room. "Follow me, and all will be revealed.

 **Authors Note**

 **Don't lie, you know you wanna see Lincoln as an awesome tough Nick Fury like leader leading a cartoon rebellion. Before the next chapter is released I should tell you that in this story when cartoons are cancelled they're gone, as in their dead. Just making sure that everyone knows that. So please leave a review of what you think of this story so far. It really helps!**


	6. Chapter 6

The Bad Future

Chapter 6 The Bad Future

 **Previously on The Bad Future**

 **Danny Phantom and Lincoln Loud have finally met for the first time. Danny explained how he was from the past, as Lincoln explained he was now in the year 2016. After asking where Jimmy Neutron was, Lincoln told Danny to follow him. But to where exactly?**

The Bad Future

Chapter 6 The Bad Future

Lincoln led Danny down a long hallway. "Where are we going? Is this where my friends are?" Danny asked.

"Your friends are Jimmy and Jenny right?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, but there's also Spongebob and Timmy, and Sam and Tucker." "Well I guess you could say they're in this room." Lincoln said as he opened the door at the end of the hallway. Danny walked inside and gasped at what he saw.

The room had pictures of him and his friends. The first one had a picture of Jimmy on it with flowers below it and a description saying: "Jimmy Neutron, show cancelled after 4 years. July 20, 2002-November 25, 2006."

The next picture had a picture of Jenny on it that also had flowers below with a description that said: "Jenny XJ-9, show cancelled after 6 years. August 1, 2003-May 2 2009."

Danny was shocked at the next picture he saw. It was a picture of him, that had flowers and a description on it just like the rest of the pictures in the room. "Danny Phantom, show cancelled after 3 years. April 3, 2004-August 24, 2007." Everything was set up like a memorial.

"Lincoln, what is all this?" Danny asked looking at him. Lincoln looked disappointed as he replied, "Things have changed Danny. Nickelodeon was once a good place for us cartoons but all that changed back in 2006, but to answer your question about Jimmy."

Lincoln stared at Danny and hesitated before continuing, "Jimmy's show was cancelled back in 2006, and he never came back, there was a spin off show at one point, but even that's gone now. Jenny's show was also cancelled, back in 2009, after just 3 seasons."

Danny was shocked at what he was being told. To him it was practically unbelievable, until Lincoln continued, "And your show…" Danny payed attention waiting to hear what he was going to say.

"Your show was cancelled in 2007, after just 3 seasons. When people heard the news, they went to Nickelodeon studios and protested to bring you back, but to no avail. Danny was having trouble taking it all in, but Lincoln was finished yet.

"Nickelodeon is different Danny, they've become greedy, and only care about the money they'll get from us cartoons. The fans just want to watch cartoons like the old days but Nickelodeon never listens, instead Nickelodeon now only has bad sitcoms on it, to which nobody likes. There's only two remaining cartoons left on the network, and I'm one of them. But things didn't turn out so great for Cartoon Network either.

"What happened to Cartoon Network?" Danny asked, almost afraid to know the answer. Lincoln looked back at him and explained.

"For the longest time, Cartoon Network still had good cartoons on it but for a while it all died down and it actually had a few sitcoms on it."

"Cartoon Network had sitcoms?" "From what I hear, yes. But finally around, I'd say 2010, cartoons finally started coming back, but all the cartoons you probably used to know, were gone by then."

"What happened after that?" Danny asked, "Cartoons finally came back to Cartoon Network, until about 2012. More cartoons started coming, bad cartoons. They started polluting the network until one day Cartoon Network took it too far. Shows were being rebooted. And shows that fans used to love, became terrible. But luckily some good shows were still around, some shows called Steven universe, The amazing world of gumball, and We bare bears."

Danny thought the shows sounded a little weird, but he kept listening. "But there's one show that people actually want to be cancelled, ruining the once amazing show, Teen Titans."

"What happened to Teen Titans?" Danny asked.

Lincoln looked away as if remembering something, but responded, "Some things….are better left unsaid."

"So what do you do about it?" Danny asked.

Lincoln looked at him. "In case you forgot, I'm Lincoln Loud, leader of the 'Cartoon Resistance'. We cartoons have been at war with the sitcoms and Nickelodeon to hopefully put an end to this."

Danny was thinking about all that Lincoln had told him and decided to ask one last question. "What happened to Timmy and Spongebob?"

Lincoln looked at him and said, "You won't like it, but I'll show you anyways."

 **Authors Note**

 **And now Danny knows how terrible modern Nickelodeon is. But if you do happen to like the sitcoms on Nickelodeon than that's okay. This entire story is set around my opinion on modern Nickelodeon. I put a lot of work into this chapter. I had to look up the end and air dates of every cartoon listed here, so sorry if I might have messed up on some of them. All cartoons listed here belong to their respected owners. And please leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

The Bad Future

Chapter 7 The Resistance

 **Previously on The Bad Future**

 **Lincoln showed Danny how terrible modern Nickelodeon is, and what happened to his friends. Now only two questions remain:**

 **Without Jimmy Neutron, how will Danny get home? And where are Timmy and Spongebob? Find out in the next chapter: The Resistance**

The Bad Future

Chapter 7 The Resistance

Lincoln led Danny down the stairs into the living room.

"You know, I never got to ask, what is this place?" Danny asked.

"This is the home of the Loud family, my house. Right now, it's our base."

As they reached the living room, Danny was surprised to see that he and Lincoln weren't the only ones inside the house. There was a large number of people, almost a community, all of them either chatting, training, or working on something. He noticed there were mostly girls in the room. He also noticed they all had the same red RT letters on their shirts just like Lincoln.

"Welcome to the resistance." Lincoln said.

Suddenly a small kid with a large afro and glasses came over to them. "Look everyone, our fearless leader is back!" He said.

Everyone turned to Lincoln and waved, but then stopped when they saw Danny. Before anyone could ask any questions, Lincoln quickly said, "Now I know what your all thinking, how can Danny Phantom-a cartoon that was cancelled years ago- be here? Well from what I heard there was some sort of time travel accident and we need to help him, so until then forget this happened." Everybody shrugged and did as he said. Then Lincoln went down to the bottom of the stairs and talked to the kid who spoke earlier. "Hey Clyde. How's everything going?" "It all goes well Lincoln. But I'm kind of wondering about that Danny Phantom guy." Clyde said looking at Danny.

"Oh right. Danny, this is my friend Clyde. Clyde, this is the person I found on the hill who I shot a dart at." "Yeah will all remember that incident." Danny said with a dull look on his face.

"Clyde, where's Lisa?" "She's inside her room." "Okay, I need to see her for something, and…" he leaned closer to make sure Danny couldn't here.

"I need you to call Timmy and Spongebob and bring them over." He whispered.

"Roger that Sir." Clyde saluted and left.

"Follow me Danny. I think I know someone who can help you get back to your original timeline."

"You know Lincoln, I've been wondering, what do those letters on your shirt stand for? The R and T?"

"Oh that? It stands for 'RebelToons' Since were cartoons and were kind of rebelling against our own network, we thought we should call ourselves that."

"I still can't believe this is what happens in the future. At least I finally know what Raven meant."

"Raven?"

"Oh, she's from the show Teen Titans, in my timeline."

"Oh yeah, that." Lincoln said in understanding.

"Whelp, here we are." Lincoln said opening the door to another bedroom.

"Hey Lisa, there's someone I'd like to show you."

"Not now Lincoln. I'm trying to improve our weapons to help us in battle." Another voice said.

"Well what if I told you that this is giving you a chance to build something other than weapons for once."

"I'm listening." Lisa said as she turned around. She was still wearing her normal green sweater, but it had the RT symbol on it like everyone else. She was wearing gloves and had goggles around her forehead.

"Lincoln, is it possible that I am hallucinating, or is that really Danny Phantom standing next to you?" Lisa asked.

"It's really Danny Phantom sis." Lincoln answered.

"Wait, that's your sister?" Danny asked.

"Yep. Lisa's the smart one around here. She builds weapons that'll help us one up Nickelodeon in battle."

"So Lincoln, how exactly is THE Danny Phantom here? Because it is highly illogical for any of this to be possible."

"Apparently he's here because he got sucked into a time machine built by Jimmy Neutron."

"Neutron? THE Jimmy Neutron?"

"What other Jimmy Neutron is there?" Danny asked.

"We need you to build a time machine that'll get him back to his original time." "Doesn't sound too difficult. I'll get to work on it right away." "Thanks Lisa." Lincoln said. "Yeah thanks." Danny also thanked her when Clyde came in.

"Hey Lincoln, the people you told me to bring are here." He said.

"Thanks Clyde. Come on Danny. There's some people I think you should meet." Lincoln said.

As they walked downstairs Danny asked, "So who am I meeting now?"

"Well technically, you've already met them." Lincoln replied.

Danny was confused by what he meant until they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey guys, he's here." Lincoln called out to someone. Danny turned to see who he was talking to, and was once again in shock at who he saw.

 **Author's Note**

 **I guess I never mentioned what Clyde looked like here. I imagine he has a red bandana tied around his head. And is wearing his normal clothes with a brown belt and black boots. Along with black gloves and a red cape with the RT symbol on it. Anyways thanks for reading and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

The Bad Future

Chapter 8 What Happened To Us?

 **Previously on The Bad Future**

 **Lincoln showed Danny the Cartoon Resistance, and he met Clyde and Lisa. Now he will meet two new people whom Lincoln says he's already met.**

The Bad Future

Chapter 8 What Happened To Us?

"Timmy? Spongebob?" Danny asked in shock as he recognized his old friends. They were both old, had glasses on, and both of them had canes.

"Danny, is that really you?" Timmy asked squinting at him as he straightened his glasses.

"It's really me." Danny replied.

"It's good to see you again old friend." Spongebob said.

"What happened to you guys? You've gotten so…um…"

"Old?" Spongebob finished, suddenly sounding young again. "Relax Danny, it's not real." Suddenly they took their glasses off and threw their canes away, and their long beards turned out to be wigs. "It was just a costume." Spongebob explained.

Spongebob was wearing his normal clothes but had brown boots and brown gloves, and an army helmet with the RT symbol on it. Timmy had the RT symbol on his shirt and was wearing a small black belt with weapons attached to it like Lincoln. And he was wearing small brown boots. He also seemed to have a scar on his cheek.

"Wow guys, you look…different. In a good way, I mean you look…new." Danny said as he stared.

"Well Danny, when you get to season 10 of your show, things start to change." Timmy said. "Lots of things."

"What kind of-" Danny was about to say when Spongebob suddenly hugged him.

"I'm so happy to see you again Danny! It's been about eleven years since the last time I saw you!" "Spongebob and I are the only classic Nicktoons left, but Nickelodeons been hard on us, everyone hates are shows now." Timmy said sadly.

"Wait, what?!" Danny exclaimed, "What do you mean everyone hates your shows? Your like the most popular shows on Nickelodeon!"

"Well were not anymore!" Spongebob protested, "Ever since I started season 5 of my show, my cartoon has been getting worse and worse by the episode! And you know why?"

"Because your old?" Timmy guessed.

Spongebob eyes widened, annoyed by Timmy's comment.

"No! Not because I'm old it's because my shows created left, and once he left everything went downhill."

"Well you think that's bad? My shows terrible because tons of new characters came along ruining everything. People liked it back when it was just me, Cosmo, and Wanda." Timmy said.

"What new characters were added?" Danny asked.

"An annoying pointless dog, and a girl who has no reason for coming into the show in the first place. Now I have to 'share' my fairy godparents. Which apparently is the new plot of the show. But it all really ended when they changed the themesong."

"They changed the themesong?" Danny asked surprised.

"Yep. And it just made everything worse."

"You think that's bad? Well, when my show changed, so did the characters. Sandy is now a science obsessed squirrel, Mr. Krabs cares about money, and NOTHING else, Squidward is…well Squidward. Patrick is just a brainless idiot, and I'm just a shell of my old self." Spongebob ranted.

Timmy sighed. "Oh Danny, what happened to us?"

"Nickelodeon, that's what happened." Lincoln said as he joined them. "I've been fighting since the moment I first aired as a short to put an end to this. And end the terrible sitcoms."

"Oh Danny, it was as if almost yesterday we were joking about sitcoms taking over the network. Who knew it would actually happen." Spongebob said.

"We've been here ever since just waiting until the day we get cancelled. Just like you, Jimmy, and Jenny." Timmy stated.

"I've been on the network for practically 17 years now. What ever happened to 'cartoons don't last forever'?" Spongebob complained.

Suddenly, an alarm went off, the room started flashing red. And Clyde came running towards the group. "Lincoln! Nickelodeons troops are coming! And their headed towards our base!"

"Roger that Clyde!" Lincoln said as he picked up a large megaphone.

"Everyone to your stations! Get ready for battle, Nickelodeon is coming!" Everyone did as he said and started running in different directions to get somewhere.

"Timmy, Spongebob, follow me! We need to get Harvey Beaks!" "Roger that sir!" Timmy and Spongebob said as they saluted.

"Lincoln wait! I'm coming with you!" Danny said.

"What?!" The trio said in unison.

"I wanna help you fight against Nickelodeon."

"Danny, are you sure you can handle it?" Lincoln asked.

"In case you've forgotten, I'm Danny Phantom. A hero with ghost powers." Danny said.

"Yeah, let him help Lincoln." Spongebob said. "Yeah he could really help us in battle." Timmy said.

Lincoln thought about it. "Ok." He finally said. "But remember Danny, this is a war, not a ghost battle." Lincoln said.

"Trust me, I got this." Danny confidently said as he went ghost and cracked his knuckles

. "Wow. You guys are right. He is really cocky." Lincoln said as he walked out.

"Wait what?" Danny said as he looked at Timmy and Spongebob.

"Uh, we may have told him a few things about you." Timmy said as he smiled and shrugged.

"C'mon guys, we gotta find Harvey Beaks!" Lincoln said.

"Were coming!" Timmy and Spongebob said.

"Wait, what kinds of things?" Danny said on their way out.

 **Authors Note**

 **I'm gonna warn you right now, I've only seen like one episode of Harvey Beaks, so I'm sorry if he seems out of character. And I probably should've mentioned this before, in the first few chapters of this story, Spongebob and Timmy look like the way they look in their first seasons. Right now they look like the way they look in season of their shows. That said, I mean absolutely no offense to the creators of The Fairly Oddparents and Spongebob Squarepants. And I mean absolutely no offense to the people who enjoy these two shows. I don't hate modern fairly odd parents, I honestly don't think it's that bad, and if anything, Butch Hartman is an inspiration to me. And the same goes for Spongebob. So if I may have offended people with this, it wasn't my intention. Offending people and insulting modern Nickelodeon isn't my goal here. My goal here is to give people a good entertaining story that they'll enjoy, so I hope you have enjoyed so far and let me know what you think! All shows listed here belong to their respected owners.**


	9. Chapter 9

The Bad Future

Chapter 9 Finding Harvey

 **Previously on The Bad Future**

 **Danny met the future versions of Timmy and Spongebob and what became of them. Now Nickelodeons soldiers are approaching their base and Lincoln, Timmy, Spongebob and Danny must find Lincolns friend, Harvey Beaks to help.**

The Bad Future

Chapter 9 Finding Harvey

Lincoln spoke into the same device he used earlier. "Harvey? Come in Harvey!" He said. The four were standing in the living room of the house. They heard static on the other end.

"Harvey, you there?" Lincoln asked. "This is Harvey Beaks. I'm a little busy at the moment." Someone responded back.

"Harvey, we need you back at the base. Nickelodeon is attacking!" "That's a coincidence, cause there's an attack going on here too."

"What?" Lincoln asked surprised.

"I'm sorry I can't help you Lincoln, but my friends and I are the only ones here to fight back. So we can't leave. But if you can come over here to help us out, I'll be glad to go with you."

"Okay Harvey we'll meet you over there." Lincoln said as he put the device away. "C'mon guys, Harvey needs our help." Lincoln said as they started running up the stairs.

"But how are we gonna get there so fast?" Danny asked as they reached the hallway.

Spongebob answered for him. "Well you see past Danny, each of these rooms have teleporters that will take us to different places across the network."

They went into Lori's and Leni's room and found a metal platform. "C'mon guys, let's go help Harvey." Lincoln said as they stepped onto the platform. A light started to shimmer around them as they disappeared.

Later, somewhere across the network, there was another metal platform. A light started to shine out of it and Lincoln, Timmy, Spongebob, and Danny appeared out of the light.

"I-I don't ever wanna do that again." A dizzy Danny said as he stumbled around.

"Don't worry past Danny, you'll get used to it." Timmy assured.

The gang then saw three people approach them. "Hey Lincoln! Glad you could make it." Harvey said running over to Lincoln.

He had a black top over his shirt that had the RT symbol on it. He also had a belt with a few weapons on it. And had black boots on and a black bandanna tied around his head. Behind him were his best friends Fee and Foo. Fee and Foo were also wearing belts and they both had helmets with the RT symbol on them.

"Hey Harvey, you said you needed help?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah. Nickelodeons troops are attacking." Harvey replied.

"And it's cool to see we've got Danny Phantom on our side." Fee said looking at Danny in his ghost form.

"Alright Rebel Toons, let's move out!" Lincoln commanded.

They ran back into the woods. Finally taking a moment to look at his surroundings, Danny realized they were in a forest of some sort. And he could hear shouting in the distance. And realized it was slowly getting louder.

"We're almost there, everyone get ready to defend yourselves." Lincoln commanded.

Finally, they reached a battlefield. Seeing about 50 Nickelodeon soldiers. They all had white hair and were wearing orange uniforms.

"Chaaaarge!" Lincoln shouted. Everybody drew a weapon of some sort out of the belts they were wearing while Danny charged his ecto-energy.

Lincoln was holding two futuristic looking guns and shot them at the soldiers. Timmy also drew out his star flinger and shot gold stars out of it. Spongebob however used a spatula and hit people with it. Which was surprisingly effective. Harvey, Fee, and Foo were using Karate moves to defend themselves, while Danny fired ecto-plasm.

A soldier approached Danny from behind ready to ambush him, but Danny saw him coming and turned around and shot him with ectoplasm just in time.

Another soldier was about to do the same thing, but Spongebob kicked him out of the way using his Karate moves.

"Thanks Spongebob." Danny said.

"No problem past Danny." Spongebob replied.

Once they were all defeated, the group came together.

"Alright, now that that's taken care of…" Lincoln said before turning towards Harvey and his friends.

"Harvey, we need you back at the base. More Nick troops are attacking."

"Don't worry Lincoln, were with ya all the way. Right guys?" Harvey asked Fee and Foo.

"You bet!" Fee and Foo said and unison.

"Alright, let's get going." Lincoln said as they ran back to the teleporter.

 **Author's Note**

 **Harvey Beaks is here! I don't know if he seems out of character or not so let me know what you think! All shows listed here belong to their respected owners.**


	10. Chapter 10

The Bad Future

Chapter 10 To War

 **Previously on The Bad Future**

 **Lincoln, Timmy, Spongebob, and Danny had to teleport to help Harvey Beaks and his friends. Now Danny will have to fight his real first battle of the cartoon war. Will he make it? Read to find out!**

The Bad Future

Chapter 10 To War

Back at the base, the teleporter in Lori and Leni's room started to glow and Lincoln, Timmy, Spongebob, Harvey, Fee, Foo, and Danny came out of it. They could hear explosions outside.

"Come on guys, our comrades need us." Lincoln said while they ran down the hall and down the stairs towards the back door.

Danny looked outside to see smoke in the air, and once again saw cartoons fighting against sitcom people, and some Nick troops.

Before he could look around some more, Lincoln yelled, "CHAAAAARGE!" And the group let out a battle cry and drew out their weapons as they followed him towards the battlefield.

" _It's still hard to believe all this happens in the future."_ Danny thought, but quickly shook it off and followed the others.

" _If I'm ever gonna get back home I better help these guys out. And maybe even try to prevent this from happening."_

Danny felt sad remembering Sam, Tucker, Jimmy, Jenny and everyone else he used to know. He also missed the Timmy and Spongebob from his timeline and how happy they used to be. It was also hard to believe his other friends were gone in this timeline. If Nickelodeon really was responsible for this, he would do what he could to avenge them.

As they got to the battlefield, Lincoln's sister Lynn approached them.

"Lincoln! Glad you could make it!" She said as she kicked Henry Danger in the gut and ran over to him.

"Hey Lynn, what I miss?"

"Not much. We could use some help though." Then she noticed Danny.

"Hey cool, you brought Danny Phantom with you.

"Uh, yep, that's me. The one and only Danny Phantom." Danny said enjoying the attention.

"Okay Lincoln here's the deal. There's three sniper nests up on that hill over there preventing us from going any further." Lynn said pointing towards a small hill. Sure enough, there were three snipers on top of it.

"We need to take it down if we hope to save the base." Lynn said.

"Don't worry Lynn. Danny, Timmy, Harvey, and I will take care of it. You stay here and keep fighting."

"You got it." Lynn said.

"C'mon Danny, we got a mission to take care of." Lincoln said.

The two of them ran towards the hill with Harvey and Timmy close behind. Danny turned the three of them invisible and intangible so they couldn't be seen or get hit.

"Okay, here's the plan." Lincoln started. "Timmy and Harvey will distract them while Danny and I will attack them from behind the hill. Is that clear?" "Yes sir!" Timmy and Harvey saluted in unison.

"Uh, yes sir!" Danny said, also saluting.

"Alright Rebel Toons, let's move out!" Lincoln commanded.

Lincoln and Harvey charged toward the snipers.

"I wish I had a bullet proof shield!" Timmy said. A pink and green shield appeared in Timmy's hand and Timmy and Harvey crouched behind it.

While the snipers were trying to get rid of them Lincoln and Danny approached from behind and ambushed them.

Lincoln jumped and tackled one of them while Danny used his ice powers to freeze one of them. He then charged his ghost ray and shot the other sniper.

"Nice one Danny." Lincoln said. "We better get down to the others."

"Right." Danny agreed.

The two rushed down the hill with Timmy and Harvey joining the rest of the battle.

Danny turned invisible and easily shot the soldiers with his ghost rays. But suddenly someone appeared above the Nick soldiers.

"Lincoln look!" Lynn said pointing at the figure.

Danny squinted trying to see until the person slowly came into view.

"It's Nickelodeon!" Spongebob shouted, warning everybody.

Everyone looked up and sure enough it was Nickelodeon.

Danny saw that he was now wearing a cape and a long sleeve shirt that had an N on it. His entire uniform was in orange and white as usual. And he was looking down on everybody.

"Destroy them! He suddenly yelled, and dozens of Nick soldiers approached and attacked.

"C'mon everyone we have to fight back!" Lincoln yelled. But unfortunately, the Nick soldiers were winning and started taking over.

"There's too many of them!" Lynn said. "I'm not sure we can make it!"

"We have to! We just need another plan!" Lincoln said. "Anyone have any ideas?"

"No! I don't wanna lose our base! Spongebob wailed.

"Spongebob quit wailing! I'm trying to focus on fighting here!" Timmy yelled, annoyed.

Then Danny got an idea.

"Wailing? Wait a minute that's it! My ghostly wail!" Danny said turning visible again.

"What?" Lincoln asked, confused.

"No time to explain, just get behind me!" Danny quickly said.

Lincoln whistled loudly calling everyone to come over and get behind Danny.

Danny took a step forward as the Nick soldiers got closer. He then took a deep breath, and let out a large ghostly wail at the Nick soldiers, blowing them away.

"No no, why is this happening?!" Nickelodeon yelled looking ahead trying to see who was causing all the chaos.

Finally, once Danny's ghostly wail ended the Nick soldiers had either been blown away, or retreated.

Danny fell to his knees and turned back into Danny Fenton. Allowing Nickelodeon to catch sight of him.

"You?! You did this?!" Nickelodeon said in shock. "How is this possible?! I cancelled you years ago!"

"Well in this timeline, I may have been cancelled and forgotten but that won't stop me from stopping you from doing this!" Danny said as he stood up.

"Ha! What can someone like you do to defeat someone as powerful as me when your "fearless leader" can't even do it?" Nickelodeon said.

"Well I don't mind trying. I've been fighting forever and were still standing!" Lincoln shouted back. "YEAH!" Everyone cheered.

"Oh Lincoln Loud, you foolish child. When will you learn to give up? Your just another cartoon that still hasn't defeated me. You should know that by now. Just look at what happened to your eye. It's just a reminder of what happened to _her_." Nickelodeon taunted.

Lincoln put a hand over his eye that had his eye patch and growled at Nickelodeon in fury.

"Well I think I've had enough games for today. But I'll be watching you, and especially you." He said while pointing at Danny, and then disappeared out of thin air.

"He's gone!" Spongebob yelled.

"No he's not he's right over there." Fee said, pointing at the top of the Loud house.

Everyone looked up to see Nickelodeon on top of the roof.

"What? Oh this darn thing never works." Nickelodeon said while fiddling with what looked like a remote. After pushing a few more buttons on it, he finally disappeared for real.

"Well that happened." Harvey said as everyone started walking back into the house.

"Hey Lincoln, everything okay?" Danny asked in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine." Lincoln said.

"You sure? Cause when Nickelodeon mentioned your eye you looked a little freaked out." Danny said.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Lincoln said walking past Danny and into the house.

Danny was confused why he acted that way but figured it would be better if he didn't start an argument, and followed everyone into the house.

 **Author's Note**

 **Finally! Chapter 10 is here! Sorry I kept all of you waiting but I was on vacation and couldn't update without my computer. But it's here now so enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11

The Bad Future

Chapter 11

Meeting New People

 **Previously on The Bad Future**

 **Nickelodeon attacked the Rebel's base and Danny fought his first battle of the Cartoon War, and encountered modern Nickelodeon. In this chapter, he will try to meet other people of the resistance.**

The Bad Future

Chapter 11

Meeting New People

Danny was inside the house thinking about what had just happened. He always looked forward to the future but never expected this. He looked around and observed everyone. All these people were fighting for their independence from the network. He saw why they would want it. After seeing what happened to Timmy and Spongebob, he'd want to rebel too. He guessed he should thank Lincoln for taking up that responsibility. After a while, he realized it was getting dark out, and he was feeling rather bored.

"Well, I might as well meet some of these people while I'm here." He thought to himself.

He got up from the table he was sitting at and walked towards one of the girls. She had long blonde hair and a turquoise dress with the RT symbol on it, just like everyone else. She was wearing goggles on her forehead and was wearing turquoise gloves.

"Hi." He greeted. "I'm Danny."

"Hi Danny, my names Leni, Leni Loud." She said with an innocent smile. "Aren't you that guy who came from the past?"

"Well I sorta came here on accident." Danny said, scratching the back of his head. "I never expected any of this to happen in the future."

"We're in the future?" Leni asked confused.

"What? No, I mean, to me, this is the future, but for you this is the present."

"But I don't see any presents anywhere." Leni said clueless.

"No I-never mind." Danny said giving up on explaining the obvious to her as he walked away.

"Bye Danny I hope to see you again soon." Leni waved.

Next, Danny saw a girl with a pixie hair style. She was wearing a purple skirt and shirt with the RT symbol on it, purple boots, fingerless gloves, and a black belt like Lincoln's.

"Hey dude, you must be the guy from the past." She said.

"Uh yep, that's me." Danny said pointing to himself, once again enjoying the attention.

"Luna Loud bro, nice to meet ya." She said as she shook his hand.

"Does everyone here have the last name Loud?" Danny wondered aloud.

"Ha! No way dude. We're all one huge family." She said pointing to each person in the room.

"There's Lori Loud, Leni Loud, me, Luna Loud, Luan Loud, Lynn Loud, Lucy Loud, Lana Loud, Lola Loud, Lisa Loud, and Lily Loud. And I could never forget about our only brother, Lincoln Loud." Luna said pointing out each of them to Danny.

Danny was a little surprised to see so many siblings in one room. "Wow, so Lincoln is the only boy in your family?" He asked.

"Yep. One boy Ten girls and he wouldn't trade it for the world." She said.

"Wow, I'm surprised your little brother is actually leading a rebellion." Danny said.

"Eh, I never liked Nickelodeon anyways. I just went with it." Luna said as she shrugged.

"You know I was wondering, how did he get that scar on his eye?" Danny asked.

"He doesn't like to talk about it." Luna said.

"Well he's not here right now so you can tell me all about it, right?" Danny asked with a hopeful look.

"Sorry dude, but I can't just blab my bros business to other people. Also, Lincoln doesn't trust you."

"What! Why?"

"Hah! I'm just messin' with you dude. See ya later." Luna said as she walked away.

Danny wanted to know why Lincoln was so secretive about it. He would find out why if it was the last thing he did before going back to the past. He looked around to see if there was anyone who he'd be able to trick into getting them to tell him Lincoln's secret. Finally, he spotted Clyde, Lincoln's best friend. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but maybe if he pressured him enough he'd give in.

"Hey Clyde." Danny greeted as he walked towards him.

"Oh, hey Danny." The young boy greeted. "What are you doing?"

"Actually, I could ask you that." Danny said, now taking notice of what Clyde was actually doing. He was spying on Lori, who was sitting on the couch and seemed to be texting someone.

"I'm watching Lincoln's sister Lori, isn't she amazing?" Clyde said as he stared at her.

"Uh, sure whatever you say." Danny said. "Look, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Danny, you can ask me anything." Clyde said turning his attention to him.

"I was wondering if you could tell me about the scar on Lincoln's eye. And why he keeps it a secret."

Clyde looked confused, wondering why he'd ask something like that. And why he'd ask him of all people." "Oh, that? He doesn't-"

"He doesn't like to talk about it I know, I know." Danny interrupted. "Why can't you tell me?"

"It's a rather tragic story Danny. None of us like to talk about it. I'm sorry I can't tell you but Lincoln is my best friend, I could never betray him like that. You understand don't you?"

Yeah I guess." Danny said as he remembered Sam and Tucker for a moment.

"Well is there anything I could do to get you to tell me?"

"Unless you saved my life and I had no choice but to become your servant for it then I can't tell you anything. Sorry Danny." Clyde replied.

"So if I save your life, then you'll tell me?" Danny asked.

"Sure I guess." Clyde said, turning back to Lori.

"Great, it's a deal then." Danny said as he left.

"Okay. Wait what?" Clyde wondered. When suddenly the alarm went off.


	12. Chapter 12

The Bad Future

Chapter 12

I Saved Your Life, Now Your My Servant

 **Previously on The Bad Future**

 **Danny met some of the Loud sisters in hopes of finding out why Lincoln where's an eyepatch and why he prefers to keep it a secret. He made an agreement with Clyde that if he saves his life in a situation he'll tell him the secret, when the alarm went off.**

The Bad Future

Chapter 12

I Saved Your Life, Now Your My Servant

"Quick! Everyone to the teleporters!" Lincoln commanded as he ran down the stairs. Everyone did as he said and quickly ran to the teleporters that were in each of the rooms. Danny followed Lincoln, Clyde, Luna, Lynn, and Lisa to the teleporter in Lucy and Lynn's room. There, they teleported to another battlefield.

"What's the problem this time?" Lynn asked Lisa.

"It appears that Nickelodeons troops are attacking again. And there on their way to our town. So we need to stop them before they reach us."

"Look! There they are now!" Clyde said pointing in another direction. Sure enough, Nick troops could be seen marching towards them in the distance.

"Let's go get 'em dudes!" Luna said as they charged towards the troops. Soon everyone else teleported with them and charged. Danny went ghost and shot a few ecto blasts at them.

"Look! It's him!" A Nick soldier suddenly pointed at Danny, alarming the other troops. "It's Danny Phantom! Get him!" Another one said. Startled, Danny turned invisible and flew away from the troops that were chasing him. "Huh, they must know I'm from the past. That can't be good." Danny thought. He then shot the Nick soldiers with more of his ecto rays, then flew off to help Clyde.

"Hey Clyde." Danny greeted.

"Hey Danny." Clyde said as he was in a trench and was using a blaster to defend himself.

"Danny! Clyde! Quick! Over here!" The two heard Lynn yell and turned to see her, Lisa, and Lincoln on the other side of the trench. The two ran to them to see what was going on.

"What's up Lynn?" Danny asked.

"Ask Lisa." Lynn said pointing at Lisa.

"We've seen larger Nick troops using another way to get to the town." She said.

"Where at?" Clyde asked.

"There's a cliff not too far from here, and there's a bridge that leads to the other side. That's where our town is. We need to get over there and stop them." Lisa explained.

"Okay Lisa, Danny, Lynn, Clyde and I will take care of it. You're in charge until we get back." Lincoln said.

"Affirmative." Lisa replied.

"C'mon guys, no time to lose!"

The three ran to the place Lisa told them to go. When they got there, they saw the troops Lisa was talking about. They saw them approaching the bridge which was wooden and old, and it looked like it could collapse at any moment.

"Let's go get 'em!" Lynn said as they charged towards the troops.

Lynn kicked one in the face, and Lincoln and Clyde shot them with their blasters. Danny put up a ghost shield to keep them from reaching the bridge. He then saw a large Nick soldier approaching Lincoln and Clyde without them noticing.

"Watch out guys!" Danny said as he shot a ghost ray at the soldier, blasting it away from them.

"Thanks Danny." Lincoln said.

"No problem." Danny replied, but then realized the Nick soldiers were somehow able to break through his shield, and started crossing the bridge.

"Guys quick! We gotta stop them!" Lynn yelled as they all ran toward the bridge with Clyde in front of them, but when they were about to step onto the bridge, he suddenly stopped and they all bumped into him.

"Clyde what are you doing?! Go!" Lincoln yelled.

"I can't Lincoln! If four more people step onto this thing its bound to collapse!" Clyde warned.

"Clyde just go! If I fly only three of you will have to walk on the bridge." Danny said.

"But…I'm scared!" Clyde shouted as the Nick soldiers were almost at the other end of the bridge.

"For crying out loud, JUST GO!" Lynn said hopping in front of Lincoln and picking up Clyde as she threw him onto the bridge.

"AAAAHHHH!" Clyde screamed but then realized he was still on the bridge. "Wait, I'm alive? YES! I'm alive!" He cheered victoriously.

"Yeah, well soon you won't be unless you GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Lynn yelled angrily at him.

Clyde quickly scrambled and followed the soldiers as he took out his blaster and started shooting them from where he was on the bridge. Lincoln and Lynn did the same while Danny shot ectoplasm at them from the air.

Three Nick soldiers were left and they turned around to fight back. Danny froze one of them with his ice powers freezing it in a block of ice. It then fell through the bridge as the wooden planks gave out on it, due to the weight of the ice. The bridge wobbled causing Lincoln, Clyde, and Lynn to grab the bridges railing.

The second soldier charged at them and the three kids jumped in the air causing it to miss them. Lynn then ground pounded it, also causing it to fall through the bridge. Lynn quickly jumped back onto the bridge so she wouldn't fall with it.

The four looked ahead and saw there was one Nick soldier left. Without warning, it took out a knife and cut the rope that was holding up the bridge. The bridge fell and Lincoln, Clyde, and Lynn screamed as they held onto the bridge as it fell.

"Guys!" Danny yelled in panic. He saw the Nick soldier fall below, then looked towards his friends. Lincoln and Lynn held onto the bridge for dear life. But Clyde unfortunately wasn't able to grab it in time and fell along with the Nick soldier as he screamed.

"CLYDE!" Danny yelled as he quickly dove past Clyde and came back up catching before he fell to far. Lincoln and Lynn watched with awe as they Danny saw save their friend, whom they thought was a goner. They started climbing up the bridge that was hanging on to the other side of the cliff. Danny put Clyde down as Lincoln and Lynn reached the edge of the cliff. Clyde was hyperventilating.

"Oh my gosh Danny you just saved my life!" Clyde quickly said, reflecting on what had just happened. "If you weren't there I would've fallen and I would've…would've-"

"Woah, woah, woah, Clyde slow down breathe." Danny said.

Clyde did as he said. But then he unexpectedly got down on the ground before Danny, as if he was bowing to him. Danny looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Uh, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I am your servant." Clyde said.

"My what?"

"Your servant. You saved my life, now I'm your servant." Clyde responded looking up at him.

Danny looked at Lincoln and Lynn, but all they could do was shrug.

"From now on, your wish is my command." Clyde said with a determined look.

"Look, Clyde, you don't have to do this." Danny tried to reassure him.

"Sorry sir, but I won't take no for an answer." Clyde said.

"Let's just head back to Lisa. She might need our help." Lincoln suggested, ending their conversation. Later, the four of them made it back to Lisa and the battlefield. But it already looked like the battle was over.

"Lisa, what happened here?" Lincoln asked.

"Rest assured Lincoln, we already won the battle. Did you take care of those other Nick soldiers?" Lisa asked.

"Yep. We won't have to worry about them anymore." Lynn said. When they got back to the base, Danny noticed Clyde was following him.

"Clyde, why are you following me?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow.

"I told you I'm your servant. I have to follow you everywhere, and I have to do whatever you tell me. You saved my life after all." Clyde said.

"Anything?" Danny asked.

"Yep, anything!" Clyde nodded.

Then Danny got an idea. "Well, servant, if you'll do anything for me, then will you tell me Lincoln's secret?" He asked.

Clyde suddenly got a shocked look, as if someone had just stabbed him in the back. "I, uh…I don't know about that Danny."

"But I saved your life remember?" Danny said.

"Well, it's just that-"

"You said it yourself Clyde, I saved your life, now your my servant."

Finally, Clyde gave in. "(Sigh) Fine I'll tell you."

"Yes!" Danny cheered out loud, causing everyone to stare at him.

"Let's just go somewhere private." Clyde said. Danny was a little confused but decided to do as he said.

 **Author's Note**

 **I thought Clyde was pretty hilarious in this chapter! Let me know what you think! For the next chapter, grab a box of tissues and prepare for the feels!**


	13. Chapter 13

The Bad Future

Chapter 13

Storytime With Clyde Mcbride

 **Previously on The Bad Future**

 **Lincoln, Lynn, Clyde, and Danny fought a battle that took place on a bridge. Clyde almost died but luckily Danny came and saved him just in time. After becoming Danny's servant Danny wanted Clyde to tell him Lincoln's secret. As much as he didn't want to Clyde finally gave in and decided to tell him.**

The Bad Future

Chapter 13

Storytime With Clyde Mcbride

Danny and Clyde were in Lori and Leni's room, sitting on Lori's bed.

"Why did we have to come in here?" Danny asked.

"I don't want anyone to see me telling you this story. Also, I like Lori's room." Clyde replied.

"Story? What kind of story?" Danny asked curiously.

Clyde reached into his pocket and pulled something out of it. It looked like a picture in a purple heart shaped frame. "A sad story Danny."

"I thought this was about Lincoln's secret. And why he where's that eyepatch."

"It is." Clyde said starting to get a little irritated. "Just let me explain, now look at this picture." He instructed, handing the picture to Danny.

Danny did as he said and stared at the picture. It was cracked, it also had two people in it. One of them looked like Lincoln, but he looked like a regular kid, and he was smiling. Next to him was a girl who also looked to be about 11 years old. She had black hair and wore it in a ponytail. She wore a magenta jacket, shorts, pink socks, and pink shoes. She looked Hispanic.

"Who is that?" Danny asked. Clyde hesitated.

"That…is Ronnie Anne. She was Lincoln's girlfriend before the war."

"So that's what Lincoln looked like before he became a revolutionary leader?" Danny asked looking back up at Clyde.

"Yep. You see Danny, Lincoln wasn't always a serious leader. He was once a normal, kind young boy. He would help anyone if they ever had a problem, even if it meant he had to give something up for it. He and I were best friends and we lived like normal kids, then he met Ronnie Anne." Danny looked back at the picture, seeing that Lincoln and Ronnie Anne looked happy together.

"She fell in love with him, but would pick on him to hide her feelings, until one day, he actually walked up to her and kissed her."

"Wow. He really did that?" Danny asked, not expecting to hear that.

Clyde nodded. "I saw it with my own eyes. After that, the two hung out together. They had really grown as a couple. But getting back to the point, it was that way until…"

"Until what?" Danny asked as Clyde drifted off.

"Nickelodeon started adding more sitcoms and wasn't giving much attention to us cartoons. He kept airing Spongebob. And we all know that nobody likes that anymore." Danny nodded, remembering how Spongebob told him about how bad his show is now.

"Lincoln saw what was happening to us cartoons and…he just couldn't stand it anymore. So he and Ronnie Anne formed the Rebel Toons, and fought to take down Nickelodeon."

"Both of them?" Clyde nodded.

"When Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were leading the resistance together, we finally reached Nickelodeon to take him down once and for all. When we finally arrived at his base, only Lincoln and Ronnie Anne went in, the rest of us stayed outside to fight off any soldiers that might go in after them. When they finally made it inside…something happened, I wasn't there, but Lincoln explained everything, they confronted Nickelodeon when he set a trap before them. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne got separated. Lincoln tried to find her, and found her strapped to a bunch of dynamite. It was pretty crazy. He tried to save her but…" Clyde hesitated. "…It was too late."  
Danny was shocked at what Clyde was telling him.

"Ronnie Anne…died that day." Clyde finished.

"Clyde, I didn't mean to…I mean I didn't know that-" Clyde stopped him.

"When the explosives went off, some debris hit Lincoln's eye, giving him the scar he has." Clyde explained. "And that's how he became the leader he is today."

"So that's why he doesn't like talking about it? Because that scar is just a reminder of what happened that day?" Danny asked. Clyde nodded.

A short moment of silence passed, and then Clyde stood up and approached the door.

"Clyde." Danny said, stopping him before he left.

"Thanks for telling me."

"Sure."

 **Author's Note**

 **I killed off Ronnie Anne.**

 **I'm sorry. Please don't kill me.**


	14. Chapter 14

The Bad Future

Chapter 14 Raid the Base

 **Previously on The Bad Future**

 **Clyde told Danny Lincoln's biggest secret, and Danny learned who Lincoln was before the war. Now we will see what happens after Danny learned Lincoln's story.**

The Bad Future

Chapter 14 Raid the Base

Everyone at the base was standing around a table. Lincoln was holding a stick and was pointing at a map on the table.

"So Harvey and his friends will go here, and the Luna, Lynn, and Lori will ambush our enemies from here." Lincoln explained, pointing at the map. "Then, after that, we'll all go over here, and attack their captain." "Sounds like a plan." Lynn said as she pounded her fists together.

"Hey guys, watch'ya talking about?" Danny asked as he approached them.

"Were gonna sneak into one of Nickelodeons bases!" Lana explained. "There's three of them. We already took down one, and now we're gonna destroy the second one!" She explained.

"Why's that?" Danny asked.

"Because it contains certain objects we need to achieve in order to construct the time machine you need if you wish to return home." Lisa explained. Then she held up a glowing red crystal like object. "This is a power crystal. We achieved it from the first Nickelodeon base. If we insert it inside the time machine I created it will have enough power to take you to the past." Lisa explained.

"When did you have time to get that from the base?" Danny asked as she put the power crystal away.

"We stole it while you and Clyde were in Lori's and Leni's room doing who knows what. Might I ask, what were you doing in there?" She asked.

Danny looked at Clyde and saw him giving a sign that he shouldn't tell them what they did. "Oh, you know…stuff." Danny said, until he noticed Lori glaring at him suspiciously.

"If you two read my diary I will literally turn you into human pretzels!" She threatened.

"Okay, okay, break it up." Lincoln said.

"Mind if I join in on the raid?" Danny asked.

"Raid huh? That's a cool way of saying it." Luna said.

"Yeah! We're going on a raid!" Lana cheered.

"You might as well. The more the merrier." Lucy said, suddenly appearing next to Danny, startling him.

"I agree with Lucy. We could use the extra help." Lincoln said. And then rolled up the map. "Alright Rebel Toons, let's move out!" Lincoln commanded.

Later, the Loud sisters, Harvey, Fee, Foo, Timmy, Spongebob, Clyde, and Danny were standing in front of the Nick base.

"Okay, so Harvey, Fee, and Foo will infiltrate over there." Lori, Luna, and Lynn, will then help by ambushing the soldiers they're fighting. Leni, Luan, Lucy, Lana, and Lola will attack the soldiers guarding the gate, and Spongebob, Timmy, Clyde, Lisa, Danny and I will infiltrate the base and find the power crystal. Everyone ready?" Lincoln explained as he saw everyone nod in response. "All right then, let's put this plan into action." Lincoln said.

Harvey, Fee, and Foo went around the building and started attacking the Nick troops that were patrolling there. Next, Lori, Luna, and Lynn ambushed the troops from behind, just like they were supposed to. Next, Leni, Luan, Lucy, Lana, and Lola attacked the troops that were guarding the main entrance, allowing the rest to sneak inside. Once they were inside everyone drew out their weapons and attacked any Nick soldiers that may have been in there. Once they were done, Lisa took out the map.

"Alright, the power crystal should be in the center of the base. To get there, we will have to take two rights, and then three lefts." She explained.

"Then we better get started, C'mon guys." Lincoln said. They followed Lisa and they ran down two hallways in the right direction. Next, they went down two hallways going left. In the last hallway there was at least 20 Nicktoon soldiers. The group had to try and fight them off.

"Lincoln! They know were here!" Lisa shouted. "You and Danny have to get to the main room and get the power crystal!" She shouted while they were fighting the soldiers.

"We'll hold them off here, you guys go!" Clyde shouted.

"Okay! We'll try to hurry! Come on Danny!" Lincoln yelled over the noise as they rushed out.

"You got this dude!" Timmy shouted.

"Go get the crystal!" Spongebob also cheered.

"Don't worry guys! We got this!" Danny yelled as they reached the door that led them into the next room. He opened it and he and Lincoln went inside, but then the door suddenly shut. Danny tried opening it.

"It's locked." He said.

"Lisa was right. They know we're here." Lincoln said.

The two turned around and gazed around the room they were in. It was blue, and in the middle of the room was a large container. Inside it was a large blue glowing power crystal.

"There's the power crystal." Danny said looking at it with awe.

"Let's go get it." Lincoln said.

The two slowly approached it when suddenly, the room started to shake. "What's going on?" Danny wondered. "I don't know." Lincoln said, clearly as startled as Danny was. Suddenly the ceiling opened up and something huge fell from it. It was orange and bulky, and it carried a strange laser like gun. It was orange and white and looked robotic.

"What is that thing?" Danny shouted.

"It's a colossal Nick-bot!" Lincoln answered. "It's Nickelodeon's most powerful soldier. And it's hard to defeat to."

"Well, if we hope to get that crystal, we have to take it down!" Danny said as he flew towards the giant robot. He charged up his ghost rays and fired them at the robot. It wasn't very effective. The robot then pointed its laser at Danny and shot multiple red lasers towards him. But before they could hit him, Lincoln quickly jumped up and pushed Danny out of the way. They hid behind the container with the blue power crystal in it.

"That won't work Danny. Its gonna take a lot more than a few ghost rays to defeat that thing." He said.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Danny asked.

"We'll have to find a weak spot on it. Let's go!" Lincoln replied.

He ran towards the Nick-bot while Danny flew towards it. Lincoln fired his blaster at its chest and Danny fired an eye beam at it. It knocked the Nick-bot back and it fell over.

"Danny, give it all you got!" Lincoln shouted. Danny did as he said and fired ectoplasm at the robot as Lincoln ground pounded it. The two quickly stepped back and watched as the robot got back up again, clearly weakened by the attack.

"We should try that again, its starting to effect him." Danny said.

"You got it." Lincoln responded.

The two approached the robot again, dodging the lasers it was firing at them. Danny shot another eye-beam at its stomach and Lincoln shot it with his blaster. The robot was knocked over again and Danny shot his ecto rays at it, damaging the robot. When the robot got back up again it fired a large laser at the two of them. But Danny got down and put up a ghost shield, deflecting the laser. The laser shot back and hit the robot, knocking it down again.

Next, Lincoln charged up his blaster and fired a powerful laser at the robot destroying it for real. The two walked over to it and saw that it had finally broken down.

"Alright! We did it man!" Danny said.

"Yeah. You weren't all that bad. C'mon let's get the crystal." Lincoln said.

The two approached the large container, and Danny reached out to grab it. Once he had it, Lincoln said, "You know, we make a pretty good team." "Yeah, I wish Jimmy could see this." Danny said as he looked at the power crystal. "Jimmy? Oh, you mean Jimmy Neutron?" Lincoln asked, remembering he was from the past. "Yeah, he would probably use this for one of his inventions, I bet Tucker would like to see it too." The two started two walk out of the room.

"Tucker Foley, your old friend? And Sam Manson? Your girlfriend?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah. Wait, how did you know about that?" Danny asked.

"Danny, in case you've forgotten, you're from the past, this is the future. Your considered history here. I know practically everything about you and your show."

"Wow, I was surprised you even knew about my girlfriend."

"The goth vegetarian who wants to be an individual?"

"Yeah." Danny replied.

Lincoln laughed a little, surprising himself. He hadn't laughed like that since the beginning of the war. Danny's friend Sam kind of reminded him of Ron… He stopped. He didn't want to think about her. Just the thought that she was gone because he didn't save her in time. Danny's relationship with Sam made him a little jealous. He had to stay the brave and fearless leader that everyone wanted him to be. But he couldn't help but miss her. Ronnie Anne. She wouldn't like seeing him like this. The thought made him sad, so he quickly shook it off as those memories faded away.

"Hey Lincoln, you alright?" Danny asked in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's get back to the others." He replied and quickly ran ahead.

Danny stood there confused, he watched Lincoln run out the door towards the others. He thought for a moment there, he actually made him laugh, he actually made him smile, a real smile. Not the normal smile he always had whenever they won a battle, a real passionate smile. But as quickly as it came, it quickly faded away. And he seemed sad, troubled, as if he was blaming himself for something that wasn't entirely his fault.

Wait, how did he know all this? He looked down at the power crystal he was holding. It was glowing. Was it giving him the power to sense Lincoln's emotions? He decided to worry about it later and caught up with the others so they could leave the base.

 **Author's Note**

 **This chapter seemed pretty good if I do say so myself, but that's not what I want to talk about right now. Someone commented about the last chapter that they weren't satisfied with how Ronnie Anne is dead. This fanfic is rated drama after all. But they weren't satisfied because it wasn't very emotional and there weren't any flash backs. I can't give away any spoilers but the part about there being no flash backs really irritates me because the story isn't even finished yet. Just wait a little longer okay? This isn't the only time Ronnie Anne will be mentioned. Like I said before, this story isn't just about modern Nickelodeon. Also about it not being emotional enough, keep in mind that I'm still starting out and I'm not really a professional here. I just wanted to get that straight cause that comment was really bothering me.**


	15. Chapter 15

The Bad Future

Chapter 15 A Night with Spongebob

 **Previously on The Bad Future**

 **Lisa explained that in order for the time machine to work the gang had to find 3 certain objects called power crystals. Lincoln and Danny were able to sneak into Nickelodeon's base and find a blue power crystal. Now we will see what their up to.**

The Bad Future

Chapter 15 A Night with Spongebob

Danny was sitting on the roof of the Loud house, staring at the night sky. He couldn't stop thinking about Lincoln's story and everything he's probably been through. He looked down at the yard below him. If not for all the training equipment, it would look like a normal front yard. There was also a teleporter there but it was off to the side, and it was….different to say the least. It was old and dusty It looked like it hadn't been used in years. He wondered where it would take him if he used it. He then heard something behind him. He looked and saw Spongebob approach.

"Hey past Danny, everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about something." He said as Spongebob sat down next to him.

"I never thought I'd find you out here of all places." Spongebob told him.

"Yeah." Danny responded. "Hey Spongebob, can I ask you something?"

Spongebob was a little confused at that, wondering what he'd want to ask him now. "Is this about Lincoln's secret again?" He asked. "What? No, I already know Lincoln's secret." "You do? Who told you?" Danny hesitated. "Clyde did." "Oh, well I guess you were bound to find out eventually. So that means you know about Ronnie Anne?" "Yeah." Danny said.

"So were you there when it happened? When she…you know?" He tried to say. "I wasn't there Danny, none of us were there. The only thing we do know is that Lincoln walked into that base, came out of it, and was never the same again." Spongebob said sounding sad at the last sentence.

"I heard that Lincoln was once a normal 11 year old kid, is that true?" "Oh it's definitely true, I wish you could've known him before the war. Back in the good old days before the cartoon war. Well, the sort of good days since that's when our cartoons were getting bad, well mine was already bad but you know what I mean right?" Danny nodded.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" Spongebob asked. "Well, I've just been wondering, do you miss the way Lincoln was before the war?" "Yeah." Spongebob answered casually. Danny was a little surprised, not expecting him to answer like that.

"Really?"

"Yeah, everyone does. I miss him back when he was a normal friendly kid. We were all glad that he and Ronnie Anne started the rebellion, but sometimes I miss the days when he wasn't so serious." Danny understood.

"You know Spongebob…" Danny started to say as Spongebob looked up at him. "When I get back to the past, I'm gonna make sure that this bad future will never happen. And then Lincoln will be a normal kid again."

"Really? You'll do that?"

"I promise. It's not like I'm gonna leave the future like this."

"Wow, thanks Danny. You really haven't changed a bit." Spongebob said. Danny smiled, but then he noticed the strang teleporter he was looking at earlier.

"Hey, can I ask you one more question?" He asked.

"Sure, anything."

"What's that teleporter over there?" He asked pointing to the old dusty teleporter.

"Oh that? That's the teleporter that'll take you to Nickelodeon studios." Spongebob explained.

"Really? It'll take you straight to it?" "Yep. But it hasn't been used in a long time. The last time someone used it was at the beginning of the war when Lincoln and Ronnie Anne stormed Nickelodeon's castle, and no one's used it since."

"Because everyone was afraid to go back there after what happened?"

"Yeah. Is there anything else you want to know?"

"Yeah. Why do you and Timmy call me 'past Danny'?" He asked.

"Well, it's cause you're from the past. If you had never gotten cancelled and would still be with us then things would be different." Danny understood what he meant.

"Okay, well thanks for telling me all of this." Danny said. "Yeah. If you ever have any more questions, just ask your old pal Spongebob." Spongebob said, proudly pointing to himself.

"I see you haven't changed at all either." Danny said making the two of them laugh.

"By the way, this is your first night staying with us isn't it? Do you have a place to sleep yet?" Spongebob asked him.

"Now that you mention it, I don't think I do."

"Don't worry Danny, just follow me to the attic. Its where Timmy and I sleep when we stay here overnight."

"Are you sure that's a good place to sleep in?"

"Oh relax Danny, it's like a hotel room. You'll learn to like it." Spongebob assured him.

 **Author's Note**

 **To FanficFan920, thanks for apologizing about your earlier comment. I just tend to over react when something like that happens. Also, that's a nice theory!**


	16. Chapter 16

The Bad Future

Chapter 16 A New Plan

 **Previously on The Bad Future**

 **Danny and Spongebob were hanging out on the roof of the Loud house at night. In this chapter, they will try to find the last power crystal. And we will also see what Nickelodeon is up to.**

The Bad Future

Chapter 16 A New Plan

"Sir! Sir!" A Nicktoon soldier was shouting. He was running towards a large throne. "Sir, our second base has been attacked by rebels. They've stolen the power crystal that was there!" He said frantically.

"What!" The person on the throne said, who was none other than Nickelodeon.

"We've lost another power crystal?" He asked.

"Yes sir. "The soldier replied. "They even defeated the colossal Nick-bot that was supposed to be guarding it."

Nickelodeon thought about it for a moment. This was obviously the work of the leader of the rebellion. Lincoln Loud. But that couldn't have been him. He couldn't take down that Nick-bot on his own. "Who destroyed it?" He asked.

"It was the rebellions leader. Lincoln Loud, and that ghost boy, Danny Phantom." He replied. That made sense. Nickelodeon leaned forward.

"Guard the last base. I don't want anyone breaking in and stealing our last crystal. And if anyone does get in, make sure they can't get out." He commanded the soldier. The soldier saluted and left the room. Nickelodeon leaned back in his throne.

"Sir?"

He looked and saw one of the guards that was in the room the whole time.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, what do we need those crystals for anyway? You never told us." The guard said. Nickelodeon thought he might as well explain.

"Because those crystal are called power crystals for a reason. They can power any type of machine in any way." He answered. "I plan to use those crystals to power up a weapon that we can use to defeat those rebels once and for all. And finally finish what I once started."

"What do you mean sir? What are you going to finish?" The guard asked. Nickelodeon suddenly got a satisfied look on his face.

"Back when the war had just started I obliterated that pesky Ronnie Anne girl, even better I did it right in front of Lincoln. I let him live so he could forever live with the thought that he is responsible for not saving her in time. To teach him not to mess with me. But he's become a nuisance leading his ridiculous rebellion. I've had just about enough of it. When I use those crystals to power one of our weapons I can finally be rid of him, all of them." He explained.

"Sir, couldn't you just cancel their shows, basically killing them off?" The guard asked.

"I thought about that, but this way was much more entertaining." He said. "But Danny Phantom has gotten in the way of things. I had just found the last crystal and then he suddenly showed up out of nowhere. Taking out half my army!" He yelled, getting angry at the memory of their first encounter.

"He even helped him defeat that Nick-bot, the last time Lincoln defeated one of those was when Ronnie Anne helped him do it! If he gets those crystals he could use them against us! If only I could find a way to persuade him to-" he suddenly stopped midsentence.

"Sir?" The guard asked, wondering why he had suddenly stopped ranting. Nickelodeon then got a sinister look on his face. "Yes, persuade, that's it." He turned back to the guard.

"After annihilating his partner and leaving him alone to lead a rebellion don't you think he would do anything to get her back?" He asked him. The guard thought about it. "Well if I were him, I would probably do something like that." He replied. That only made Nickelodeons smile grow wider.

"I do technically, have the power to bring that girl back, just like how I have the power to reboot all the cartoons I've cancelled over the years. If I could convince him I could bring her back for something else in return then…" He suddenly he stopped talking and turned back to the guard.

"Change of plans, I'm going to our last base. There's a deal I need to make." He said as he got up and left the room.

The guard stared as he left, whatever he was planning wasn't good, but he didn't care. He just wanted to know why they need the power crystals. So he decided to just forget about all of it and go back to guarding the base.

Back at the rebellions base, Danny and Lincoln were in Lisa's room. Lisa inserted the blue power crystal into a container attached to the time machine she built. She placed it next to the red power crystal.

"Finished. Now all I need to get this time machine to work is to obtain the third and final power crystal." She told them. "Danny if you hope to return home as soon as possible, I suggest we find the last crystal." She stated.

"Thanks Lisa." Lincoln said. "So, the last crystal is in the last Nickelodeon base, do you know where it is?" He asked her.

"I do. And it appears to be located in the sky." She plainly told them.

"The last base is in the sky?" Danny repeated. "So how are we all gonna get there?" He asked.

"Simple. You can fly there, and Timmy's fairies can poof us there." Lincoln answered.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go." Danny said.

Next on a floating base in the sky, there was a puff of pink smoke and the Loud sisters, Harvey, Fee, Foo, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Spongebob, Clyde, and Lincoln appeared.

Danny flew and landed next to them. They all looked towards the entrance of the base and saw it was being guarded by tons of soldiers.

"Yeesh, why are there so many?" Fee wondered aloud.

"They must've gotten more troops to guard this base since we attacked the last one." Wanda said.

"I agree with the floating pink creature. They must have predicted that we would come for the last crystal." Lisa stated.

"How are we gonna get past them all dudes?" Luna asked.

"Don't worry guys, I have a plan." Lincoln stated. "So, Danny and I will sneak into the base, and the rest of you will have to work together to defeat all the Nick soldiers." He explained.

"Alright! More butt-kicking!" Lynn cheered.

"Everyone ready?" He asked them. Everyone nodded in response. "Alright rebel toons, let's move out!" He yelled.

Everyone charged towards the entrance. The soldiers quickly noticed this. A guard took out a phone like object and seemed to be talking to someone. "Sir, rebels have approached! And they're coming in fast!" He shouted in panic. "Excellent." The person on the other end said.

Everyone started to attack as they drew out their weapons.

"How do you like my axe dude?!" Luna yelled as she swung her guitar as hard as she could and hit soldiers knocking them out.

Another soldier was then hit by an extending punching glove that Luan had. "Now that's what I call a knock out! Hahaha!" She laughed as she punched more soldiers with the extend-o-glove.

Lynn was using her Karate moves on the soldiers, and was also using her baseball bat to fight. She clearly wasn't holding anything back. The other sisters attacked and were easily defeating the troops along with everyone else.

While they were fighting, Danny and Lincoln snuck into the base just like last time. When they got inside the base, the entrance shut. They looked around and saw it was completely empty. Not a guard in sight.

"Well this is weird. I figured they'd have more guards on the inside than on the outside." Lincoln said.

"That's what I thought too." Danny said.

"Well we better get started on finding that power crystal. Lisa said it should be located in the center, just like the last base." Lincoln said as he started walking.

"Great. The faster we find that crystal, the faster I can go home." But little did they know that someone was watching them from a hidden security camera.

 **Authors Note**

" **The faster we find that crystal, the faster I can go home."**

 **It's not going to be that easy.**


	17. Chapter 17

The Bad Future

Chapter 17 I Remember Her

 **Previously on The Bad Future**

 **Nickelodeon created a new plan to get rid of the rebellion once and for all. While Danny and Lincoln managed to break into the third base. Now we will see what happens as they try to find the last power crystal.**

The Bad Future

Chapter 17 I Remember Her

Danny and Lincoln were wondering around the base together, trying to find the center of the base where the last power crystal was said to be. The two hadn't seen anyone since they entered the place. It felt as if they were the only ones in the building.

"Gee, I'm starting to wonder if the soldiers outside were the only ones here." Danny said.

"Just keep your guard up, you never know when someone might ambush us." Lincoln stated.

The two didn't say anything for a few minutes, they kept walking down the long hallway. During those few minutes, Danny kept thinking about the story Clyde had told him. About Lincoln's past and why he was always so serious. He was only 11 after all. He was so serious he shot a dart at him the moment he first laid eyes on Danny. But he couldn't blame him. He's been through so much. From one of his best friends dying to having to fight a war and lead a rebellion against his own network, just to bring back cartoons.

But Danny thought he would've done the same thing. So would Jenny, and Jimmy, and everyone else he knew. Heck, even Spongebob and Timmy were fighting. But he couldn't help but think of Lincoln and…Ronnie Anne. That was her name wasn't it? Just like Lincoln, she was 11 years old, and the two got the idea to start a war after seeing how modern cartoons were being treated. He thought he could feel Lincoln's emotions after the obtained the second crystal. He didn't know what he was thinking about at the time, but he was sad, no doubt about that. He might have been thinking about his old friend. Danny couldn't help hiding the fact that he knew Lincoln's secret anymore, so he finally decided to speak up about it.

"Hey Lincoln, I've been wondering about something…"

"About what?" Lincoln asked, wondering what this could be about.

"About, well, didn't you used to know someone? I heard she was a good friend of yours."

"She?" Lincoln started to get suspicious, and a little worried. He couldn't possibly know about her. He didn't know anyone who would tell Danny about that. His friends and sisters knew how he felt about that and they would never betray him in such a way. Right? He didn't want Danny to know about her and he hoped that this wasn't about her. That he didn't know anything.

"Someone you used to know, I think her name was…Ronnie Anne?" Danny said.

Lincoln froze in shock. He did know. He didn't know how but he did and that's what mattered at the moment. Danny was afraid to know how Lincoln would react. Probably angry that he knew something he wasn't supposed to? Sad maybe? Lincoln couldn't let his inner feelings show. He always bottled them up inside and avoided thinking about it. He couldn't show Danny that he had a weak spot. So he did the last reasonable thing.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

This surprised Danny a little. Why would he say he didn't know her? He told him the name of his friend. Maybe describing her would help? He tried to remember what she looked like in the picture Clyde showed him.

"I think she has black hair that she wears in a ponytail, a magenta sweater, shorts, pink socks and shoes?" He said.

Lincoln was surprised he knew this much about her. Seriously how the heck did he figure this out? The only way he could know what she looked would be if he saw the picture he had of her. But he didn't have that picture anymore. He gave it to Clyde. …..Clyde. Did he tell him? He wouldn't have told him would he? He didn't want to believe it so kept lying.

"Like I said, I don't know what you're talking about." He said and walked ahead of Danny.

Now Danny was just as confused as Lincoln was. In his perspective it would've been impossible that he couldn't know her. Clyde told him everything and saw the two of them together in the picture. He just couldn't take it anymore. All of Lincoln's secrets were driving him crazy and he had reached his limit.

"Lincoln how could you possibly not know her?! I saw the picture of you together before the war and if she hadn't died that day you two would've led the rebellion together! How could you not know her? I know you're lying!" Danny shouted at Lincoln as his back was turned to him.

Lincoln winced. He wasn't worried anymore. He was angry. Danny was telling him all the things that could've happened if she hadn't died. It was all his fault that she was gone. Since he did know about it did he have any idea how he felt about her being gone? He was talking about her death as if he didn't care. He just wanted answers. Lincoln couldn't take it anymore and decided to confess. He turned around to look at Danny with tears in his eyes.

"Of course I remember her! Did you really think I'd forgotten about her?! Do you have any idea how many times I think about her and how it could've been if I'd saved her in time? I've been fighting since the second those explosives went off because of what Nickelodeon had done! Because of what the war had done! Because of what I had done!" He shouted at Danny.

Danny was taken back by him. He had never seen Lincoln like this before. He should've known not to push him like that and now he saw that Lincoln blamed himself for what happened to her.

"Lincoln…I…I'm sorry but its not your fault that she died." He tried to say but Lincoln wasn't listening to him.

"Yes it is! If I hadn't gotten separated from her then she would still be here! It's all on me!"

"No it's not!" Danny argued. "It's not your fault Lincoln it's Nickelodeons!"

"Exactly! Which is why we need to win this war so nothing like this can ever happen again!" Lincoln shouted and then started to walk away.

Danny didn't want to stop but he thought he had done enough. After another moment of silence while walking through the empty base, the two finally reached a large metal orange and white door.

"Looks like we've found the center." Danny said. "Yeah." Lincoln said not sounding very enthusiastic.

Danny decided to ignore it and leave him alone for the time being. What mattered was getting the crystal and going home, so he slowly opened the door. The two walked inside. The room was green, and just like last time, they saw the power crystal in a large container. It was green and sparkling. The two approached it. Danny reached out and grabbed it.

"Well that was easy. We didn't even have to fight anything this time." Danny said.

"Well it's nice to see you two finally showed up. Lincoln and Danny froze. They knew who it was. They turned around and saw none other than Nickelodeon himself.

"Nickelodeon!" Lincoln shouted.

"Did you miss me?" He mocked.

"It's over Nickelodeon!" Danny said.

"For you, it most definitely is." Nickelodeon said. Then he pulled a lever that was next to him. Suddenly, a hole underneath Danny opened up and he fell inside.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" He screamed as he fell. The hole closed up again after he was gone.

"Danny!" Lincoln yelled. Now realizing that he was alone in the room with Nickelodeon, he got out his blaster and pointed it at him in defense.

"You better bring Danny back or I'll-"

"Woah, woah, woah, rrreeellaaaxxx will you? I'm not here to kill you. As much as I want to." Nickelodeon said reassuringly. "I'm here for something else."

"What do you mean?" Lincoln asked, raising an eyebrow. "If you think you can take our power crystals then you can forget about it!" Lincoln yelled at him.

"Well I did come here for that, but also something else."

"Like what?" Lincoln asked, unconvinced.

"Oh nothing much. I was just wondering where that ghost boy came from. I thought I cancelled him long ago." Nickelodeon answered.

"Well you may have cancelled his show in his timeline but when he gets back to the past I'm sure he'll prevent all of this from happening!" Lincoln said confidently.

"Timeline? The past? You mean…you mean he's from the past?"

Lincoln froze realizing his mistake.

"I get it. I get it. You've said too much." Nickelodeon said after seeing his expression. "But that's not what I'm here for. I'm here to make a deal."

"A deal for what?"

"Oh, nothing really. You see Lincoln, I've been watching you. And I've seen how you've been upset about your Ronnie Anne friend."

Lincoln glared at him and pointed his blaster at Nickelodeon again.

"Wait, you didn't let me finish. I'm here to tell you that I have the power to bring her back."

"What? Really?" Nickelodeon nodded.

"I will be willing to tell you everything but ONLY if you cooperate with me. So are you going to listen to me or not?" He asked Lincoln waiting to hear his response.

 **To Be Continued!**

 **Author's Note**

 **Sorry for not updating. I wanted to see if you'd miss the story. I'll try to have the next chapter out soon. For those wondering how long this story will be and when it'll end, don't worry! We're getting there!**


	18. Chapter 18

The Bad Future

Chapter 18 Deal

 **Previously on The Bad Future**

 **Danny confronted Lincoln about what happened between him and Ronnie Anne. After obtaining the third power crystal Nickelodeon ambushed them and separated Lincoln from Danny and proceeded to make a deal with him telling him he could bring Ronnie Anne back. Will Lincoln agree to the deal? Read to find out!**

The Bad Future

Chapter 18 Deal

As much as he didn't want to, Lincoln reluctantly waited to hear what Nickelodeon had to say.

"Now, like I said before, I have the power to bring your friend back, but I will only do it if you give me back the power crystals." He said.

"No way!" Lincoln immediately refused. "We need those for Danny, and I would never make a deal with someone like you!" He said.

"But think about it Lincoln. If you do agree to this, I'll bring Ronnie Anne back. And you two can finally be together again."

Lincoln payed attention to what he was saying, thinking about it.

"You could finally see her again. You can fight by her side again. You'll get to do all the things that you could have done if she never died in the first place. Things will be better. Don't you want that?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah I do want that, but I'm not gonna just give you the crystals. How could I let down the rebellion like that? How could I let Danny down like that?"

"I'm sure it wouldn't matter. He wasn't very concerned about how you felt about Ronnie Anne. All he cared about were answers. All he wants is to get back to his timeline. And the moment he gets back he's going to forget all about you and do absolutely nothing to prevent any of this from happening."

"Your lying! He will prevent this from happening, I know he will!" Lincoln argued.

"Will he?" Nickelodeon asked.

"Yes, he will. He, and everyone else who existed in the past will stop you before you betrayed us cartoons."

"That may be true, but what if he doesn't?" Nickelodeon asked. "You'll just keep on fighting this pointless war until the day the ratings go down for your show and you get cancelled. Can you really trust him? If you can't I can always bring your friend back to help you."

"But she wouldn't want that. My friends, my family wouldn't want that. I don't have the crystals with me anyway."

"But you can bring them to me can't you? Tell you what, if you bring all three power crystals to me, I'll bring your friend back. Just shake my hand, and it's a deal." He said as he held his hand out toward Lincoln.

Lincoln thought about it. He desperately wanted Ronnie Anne back but he couldn't betray his friends like that. How could he call himself a leader if he sabotaged his own rebellion? "Ronnie Anne wouldn't have wanted this." Lincoln responded.

"Your right, she wouldn't have. But think about…what you want."

This gave Lincoln a new point of view. What he wanted? He never thought of that. He always thought about what Ronnie Anne would've wanted. Part of him wanted to shake Nickelodeon's hand and seal the deal. But another part of him didn't, and wanted to keep the power crystals away from him, for Danny. But the part of him getting what he wanted was stronger.

"Just do it Lincoln. Just shake my hand."

"You'll be together again."


	19. Chapter 19

The Bad Future

Chapter 19 Future Vision

 **Previously on The Bad Future**

 **Nickelodeon tried to convince Lincoln to give in on the deal he was offering. Now we will see what happened afterwards. And what happened to Danny.**

The Bad Future

Chapter 19 Future Vision

Danny found himself outside in a dumpster. "He threw me into a dumpster?! Gross!" He yelped as he got out of it. He looked up at the large trash shoot he fell from.

"Hey Danny!" Someone called. He turned to see Luna, Lynn, Leni, Clyde, Timmy and Spongebob running towards him. "Hey dude, we just took out all of the soldiers, did you and Lincoln get the crystal?" Luna asked. Danny showed them the green power crystal he was still holding onto. "Yep. Got it." He said. "Great! Now we can go back to our base, fire up that machine and get you back to the past." Timmy said. "It's not as easy as it seems you know." Lisa said as she approached them. "But before we continue, might I ask where Lincoln might be?" It was then that Danny remembered what had previously happened.

"Oh no Lincoln! He's still in there! Nickelodeon ambushed us!"

This caused everyone to gasp. "Wait, you mean the actual Nickelodeon?" Leni asked. "What other Nickelodeon is there?" Lynn said. "We have to go back in there for him." Timmy said. "You don't need to Timmy." A familiar voice said.

Everyone turned around to see none other than Lincoln Loud.

"Lincoln you're alright!" Clyde cheered.

"Of course I am Clyde. Did you think I wouldn't be?" He replied. "So, Danny, do you still have the crystal?" Lincoln asked. "Yep." Danny said, holding it out for everyone to see. "Great. Well since we got the crystal it looks like our job here is done." Lincoln said. "Alright! Let's go!" Timmy cheered.

Later, back at the base, Lisa, Luna, Lynn, Lucy, Clyde, Harvey, Timmy, Spongebob, Lincoln, and Danny were crowded around the time machine. Lisa inserted the green power crystal next to the red and blue ones.

"There. Now it will take a while before you can officially use it because it needs to power up." Lisa told Danny.

"How long will that take?" Danny asked.

"Approximately 24 hours." Lisa said and walked away. "Don't worry Danny. It's already night time. So you can go back to the past tomorrow." Clyde said. "Thanks Clyde. I'm gonna miss you, you know." He told him. "We'll miss you to past Danny." Spongebob said as he and Timmy hugged him. "You've been here for only three days, and we're glad we were able to spend them with our old friend." Timmy said. "Don't worry guys, I won't forget about you." Danny said.

Shortly afterwards, Danny was the only one standing next to the time machine. He looked up at the time machine again and stared at the power crystals. He remembered how he was able to tell how Lincoln felt after touching the blue one. He thought maybe he'd find out what the others do.

He walked over and saw the red one and he reached over and hesitated for a moment before touching it. He didn't know what to expect before doing this, but he looked around and made sure no one was looking. He looked back at the red crystal and slowly reached over and finally touched. There was a bright flash and everything was gone.

Everything was happening so quickly. Danny could see a glimpse of things in front of him. First he saw Lincoln standing next to the time machine holding each of the power crystals and looking down at them. Next he saw Lincoln in what looked like a large throne room standing in front of Nickelodeon, he was still holding the power crystals. After that he saw a large battle going on, and it was all in the same throne room. Next he saw a strange person wearing a cape and a dark blue uniform. He also had short black hair. And he was holding something, or someone. It was Nickelodeon attached to puppet strings and was being manipulated by the strange person.

Next he saw the battle again, and he saw Lincoln fighting and he saw himself entering the time machine that was turned on. And he was entering it in the same room as the battle was going on. He looked back at Lincoln and saw him waving at the other Danny as he was about to leave. But Danny looked behind Lincoln and saw he was about to get shot by the strange person he saw earlier. He then heard a gunshot but couldn't see anything anymore once there was another flash.

Next he saw himself, Jenny, Jimmy, Timmy, Spongebob, and everyone else he used to know before he was sucked into the time machine. They were all charging at the same person he saw earlier looking they were ready to fight him. Danny wanted to see more but then it all ended and there was another bright flash.

Next thing he knew, he was back in the living room next to the time machine. He quickly took his hand off the red power crystal and held his head dizzily.

"What the heck was that?" He wondered aloud, looking back on all the things he had just seen. "Was that a vision? Is that what the red power crystal does?" He looked towards the crystals.

So the red one lets you see glimpses of the future, and the blue one lets you feel other people's emotions.

He looked towards the green power crystal. He didn't want to touch it. He thought he had seen enough.

He looked up and saw Lincoln not too far away from him, apparently he didn't notice anything had happened. Danny decided to shake the weird feeling off for the time being. He looked at the clock. It was 11:30. He wondered why Lincoln was up so late.

"Hey Lincoln." He said getting his attention. Lincoln turned around when he called his name.

"Oh, hey Danny. Are you alright?" He asked in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine. He lied. "Hey are you going to bed soon? It's almost midnight."

"Uh yeah sure I was just thinking of a few battle plans." Lincoln replied. "You should go to bed though, you've got a big day tomorrow. You're finally going home."

"Yeah." Danny responded. "But, about earlier, I just wanted to apologize for being a little rough about talking about Ronnie Anne and-" Danny tried to say but Lincoln stopped him.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just forget that ever happened." He suggested.

"Alright then." Danny said as he started to walk away so he could go to bed, he was tired after everything that had happened today. He slept in the attic, which was where all the people who didn't have a room in the Loud house slept. People like Clyde, Harvey, Spongebob and Timmy slept there.

"Oh, and Lincoln?" Danny said before leaving.

Lincoln looked up at him, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"When I do get back to the past, I'm gonna do everything I can to prevent this from happening." Lincoln looked down at the floor.

"Thanks." He finally said.

It was 11:45, he was running late. Lincoln quickly approached the time machine Lisa had built. He hated doing this, but he didn't have a choice anymore. He reached forward and grabbed all of the power crystals.

He walked out of the house and to one of the teleporters outside. It was old, dusty and it hadn't been used in a long time. It was a teleporter that would take him to Nickelodeons main base.

He last used this teleporter when he and Ronnie Anne used it to get to his base starting the cartoon war. He remembered it well. As much as he didn't like to. He always bottled those feelings up inside so he wouldn't have to feel sad and think about her. He bottled up his memories to. But, maybe, a few memories wouldn't hurt.


	20. Chapter 20

The Bad Future

Chapter 20 Flashback

 **Previously on The Bad Future**

 **Danny, Lincoln and everyone else finally returned to the base after obtaining the third power crystal. We also found that Lincoln had agreed to Nickelodeons deal. Now he's finally chosen to remember what it was like before the war.**

The Bad Future

Chapter 20 Flashback

It was a sunny day in Royal Woods. And Lincoln was walking home with his friend Ronnie Anne. The two had just finished visiting their friend Harvey Beaks, and were now heading home.

"Seeing Harvey was fun. It's always nice to travel across the network." Lincoln said. "Yeah, but it would be better if they had more cartoons. Don't you think it has too many sitcoms these days?" Ronnie Anne asked him.

"I do think Nickelodeon is going a little overboard with sitcoms. I've heard that the viewers hate our network now and that they just want cartoons back." Lincoln told her. "Though, I gotta agree with you lame-o. Nickelodeon hasn't been very fair to us cartoons these days." "I know right? Spongebob just complained to me about how his show still isn't getting any better. And how he feels like he only matters to Nickelodeon because of the ratings and money."

"Tell me about it. I can't even begin to count how many times he's been nominated for the kids choice award." Ronnie Anne said.

"Lincoln! Ronnie Anne!" They heard a familiar voice call. The two turned around and saw Timmy Turner, and his fairy godparents Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof running over to them. They looked frantic.

"Timmy what's wrong?" Lincoln asked.

"Something really bad. Nickelodeons changed my show again. They added another new character and now they've even changed the themesong!" He yelled.

"And now we have to share Timmy with another godkid, and we have to act like we like it!" Cosmo wailed.

"Poof, poof." Poof, their fairy baby moaned sadly.

"People are starting to hate my show now and we don't know what to do." Timmy said.

"They even took Sparky away. They didn't even bother to give the audience an explanation as to why." Wanda said.

"Well, here's an explanation: he was pointless and people hated him. But…..that doesn't mean they can just take him away without a trace." Ronnie Anne said.

"Ronnie Anne we have to do something about this." Lincoln said. "Yeah, maybe we can give Nickelodeon a few suggestions about this." She replied.

"Don't worry Timmy, we'll handle this." Lincoln assured his friend.

Lincoln was at Nickelodeons doorstep after using the teleporter. It hadn't changed a bit since he last saw the place. It was shaped like a castle with white walls and orange windows and a large orange door with an N on it. Lincoln opened the door and entered the place. It was unlocked, so that was good. He was in a throne room. With an orange floor and windows. And an orange chandelier with white walls and a white ceiling. He looked ahead of him and it was none other than Nickelodeon sitting on a throne at the end of the room.

"Lincoln, glad to see you finally showed up. I hope you brought the power crystals with you, because today you're finally seeing your friend again."

Lincoln hesitated but approached his throne. Why was he doing this? He was supposed to be fighting against Nickelodeon, not making a truce with him. Maybe he wasn't worried about the consequences. He was just so desperate to get Ronnie Anne back that he didn't really think things through when he made the deal. That if he does this, he thinks he really will see her again. Won't he? He finally made it to the end of the room.

Danny woke up. Something wasn't right. He looked at everyone who was asleep in the attic. The Louds had cleared out all their stuff to make room for their beds when they turned it into a room. He saw that everyone was asleep as usual. He looked at the alarm clock. It was 11:40. He had only gone to bed 10 minutes ago. But still, he had feeling that something was wrong. He had to see if Lincoln was okay. He quickly got up and went to Lincoln's room.

"Hey Lincoln, are you in here?" He called.

No response. He realized nobody was in the room. So he searched the house for him. But he wasn't anywhere. Maybe he was outside. He approached the door but then he realized something. He looked at the time machine and realized something that made his heart stop. The power crystals were gone. He quickly ran outside to see what he could find.

"Lincoln? Lincoln?" He tried calling his name but he still didn't get an answer. He had to think for a second.

Okay, so Lincoln was missing, the power crystals which were his only way home were missing, and he had this feeling that if he didn't do something soon, something seriously bad was going to happen. But then he noticed something sparkling out of the corner of his eye.

It was the teleporter he saw last night. The forbidden teleporter. They only sparkled like that after they were used. But that couldn't be possible. Spongebob told him that teleporter would take him to Nickelodeons main base and that it hadn't been used since the war first started. Lincoln couldn't have used it could he? The only reason why the crystals and Lincoln would be missing, and if the forbidden teleporter was sparkling would be if Lincoln…..No, he couldn't have could he? Danny quickly approached the teleporter.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne approached the Loud house. Once they got there they went to Lisa's room.

"Hey Lisa, how are your teleporters coming along?" Lincoln asked.

"Quite well I must say. I have finished putting some in Lori's and Leni's room, do you have any suggestions as to where one of them should transport us?" She asked.

"We do actually." Ronnie Anne said. "Do you think you could build a teleporter outside that can take us to Nickelodeons studio?"

"Well it doesn't sound too difficult, just give me a few minutes as I install outside." She said.

Once she was done Lincoln and Ronnie Anne stepped on the small pentagon shaped metal platform. "Thanks sis." Lincoln said before they disappeared in a flash of light.

Next thing they knew they were at Nickelodeons studio. "That's gonna take a while to get used to." A dizzy Lincoln said while holding his head.

The two approached the studio. It was a white castle with orange windows and a large orange door with an N on it. Ronnie Anne opened the door since cartoons and sitcoms were free to enter whenever. The two walked inside seeing the throne room with its orange windows, floor, chandelier, and its white walls. They looked forward and saw Nickelodeon on his throne. He seemed to be signing contracts for the network as usual. The two walked up to him.

"Hi Mr. Nickelodeon." Lincoln politely greeted.

"Lincoln, Ronnie Anne. What do you need?" He asked in an impolite and impatient tone as he didn't take his eyes off the papers he was signing.

"Were here to talk about how modern cartoons are being treated these days." Ronnie Anne explained.

"Yeah, Timmy was really upset about the changes in his how." Lincoln said.

"Well tell him he'll have to get used to it, because it's going to stay that way until the day he gets cancelled." Nickelodeon carelessly said.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were taken aback by his response. "But sir, the cartoons can't live like this, don't you think we should be happy? After all, the viewers don't really like your changes anyway, so why change it in the first place?" Lincoln asked.

"Lincoln Loud, you dare question my authority? You're not rebelling are you?" Nickelodeon asked.

"R-Rebelling, what? Why would you automatically assume that? I was just making a suggestion." Lincoln defended. "And maybe if you actually listened to our suggestions for once, then maybe the network and ratings would be a whole lot better." Ronnie Anne said. "And who are you to judge? You think you can do better than me? Who do you think you are?"

"Cartoons." The two answered casually.

"Get out, you'll be punished for this later." Nickelodeon said.

"What?! Punished?! For what?!" Ronnie Anne protested when two guards were pushing them out of the studio.

"For wasting my time!" He yelled as they were kicked out.

"That's so weird. Nickelodeon never punishes anybody." Lincoln said.

"This is worse than we thought, we gotta tell our friends about this. Maybe we should start a rebellion after what he just did." Ronnie Anne said.

"I think that might be going a little too far." Lincoln replied.

Later that day the two were at Lincoln's house, casually playing video games. When suddenly Spongebob burst in looking like he had seen a ghost.

"Lincoln! Ronnie Anne! You gotta come quick!" He yelled looking frantic like Timmy was earlier.

"Spongebob what happened?" Lincoln asked in concern.

"Nickelodeon came and destroyed Bikini Bottom! It was awful! He said it was punishment but I didn't do anything!" He wailed. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne looked at each other in horror. How could Nickelodeon have done such a thing? Everyone thought he was like a father to him. But, destroying the homes of his cartoons? Just for something that someone else did? That was insane and cruel.

"That's it! I've had it!" Ronnie Anne yelled. She turned to Lincoln.

"Lincoln, we have to do something about this. Nickelodeon is evil and needs to be stopped." She said.

"I agree but how? We're not meant to be heroes." Lincoln said.

"I know but we could be. I think we should start a rebellion to help our fellow cartoons across the network and put an end to this. So, are you with me or not?" She asked.

Lincoln thought about it. He looked at his friend and saw her confident smile. He didn't want modern cartoons to be treated like this. He also didn't want Ronnie Anne to be alone, he wanted to fight by her side in this.

"I'm in." He eventually said. The two went to Lisa's room and asked for her to build weapons for them. She didn't ask why when they did and gave them both futuristic looking blasters. Next, Lincoln put on black boots, black fingerless gloves, a black trench coat, and a black belt to store his weapons. Ronnie Anne wore brown boots and brown gloves. Lincoln then saw her painting her shirt with a red paintbrush.

"What are you doing now?" He asked.

"I thought since we were forming and leading a rebellion, we should have our own symbol, like a flag." She replied.

"What is it?" Lincoln asked her. "It's an R and T, it stands for RebelToons." She replied.

"Cool, I'm gonna do the same thing."

Once they were done getting ready, the two walked back to the teleporter and teleported to Nickelodeon studios.

"You ready?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm game if you are." She responded.

The two barged into the building holding their weapons ready to attack.

"It's over Nickelodeon! You messed with us and now you got yourself a rebellion!" Ronnie Anne yelled.

"I knew you were rebelling against me earlier." A voice said. Soon Nickelodeon came into view. "Do you really think you can stop me?"

"Well, we wouldn't mind trying. As long as we do it together!" Lincoln said.

"Yeah, together!" Ronnie Anne agreed.

"Very well then." Nickelodeon said. "But I'll show you what happens when you disobey me." He said and then snapped his fingers.

Two holes suddenly opened up beneath them and they fell through the holes and got separated.

"Aaaahhhh!" The two screamed as they fell. After a while, Lincoln woke up. He found himself in a dark place. "Ronnie Anne?" He called. Then it dawned on him, that they had been separated. "RONNIE ANNE!"

 **Author's Note**

 **Was this the flashback you were all hoping for?**

 **I was listening to the music 'Memory' from Super Paper Mario while writing this. Please leave a review. I'd love to know what you think of this chapter. Also, alot of you really want me to do Nicktoons Unite crossover with The Loud House. I would do that but I already have four more stories I plan on publishing after this one is finished. If I am going to do a Nicktoons Unite crossover with The Loud House sometime in the future, which I probably will, I still need to create an actual plot and story for it. With action and adventure that'll impress everybody just like my upcoming stories. It'll probably be a while though since I'm still writing a few more that I plan to publish after The Bad Future. Since The Bad Future took about 3 months to make, its gonna be a while until I make a Nicktoons unite crossover with TLH.**


	21. Chapter 21

The Bad Future

Chapter 21 Promise

 **Previously on The Bad Future**

 **Lincoln had a flashback to see what it was like before the war. Now we will see what happens next.**

The Bad Future

Chapter 21 Promise

Lincoln finally reached Nickelodeon at his throne. He was still holding each of the power crystals. "I'm glad you kept our deal. I was beginning to think you didn't trust me. Now, are you really sure you want to do this to get your friend back? You're not gonna break our deal are you?" He asked with a sinister smile.

Lincoln looked at the crystals in his arms. He felt as if he was making the biggest decision in his life. He always wanted to fight alongside Ronnie Anne. And now he could finally do that. But still, there was the one thing that was stopping him. The thought of what she wanted. Ronnie Anne wouldn't want him to do this but what choice did he have?

"She wouldn't have wanted this…but I do." He said as he walked towards Nickelodeon.

"Good. Now just give me the crystals." Nickelodeon said with an excited and greedy smile on his face. "This is what you want isn't it? All you have to do is give me the crystals and I'll bring her back. You'll be together again."

Lincoln was about to hand the crystals to him. Nickelodeon almost had them. Just a millimeter away.

"LINCOLN STOP!"

Lincoln froze. He turned and saw Danny Fenton standing in the doorway. He was breathing heavily and he saw a wave of relief wash over him. Danny walked towards him with his arms in front of him.

"Lincoln, don't do this." He tried to tell him.

"Why shouldn't I?" He argued.

"Because you KNOW what will happen if you do."

"I know but what choice do I have?"

"You've always had a choice. You chose to fight for the cartoons, you chose to rebel against your own network, and now your choosing to go behind the rebellions back and make a deal with the person you're fighting. Is this what Ronnie Anne would have wanted?"

"I know what Ronnie Anne wants! But what about what I want? Did you ever think about that?"

"No, but is this really what you want? To give up on something we've all worked so for? What is it that you really want?"

"I want her back!"

"Really?"

"I don't know what I want! I just want to see her again."

Suddenly, the green crystal started glowing. "I only did this so I could finally be with her again. This isn't what I want. I want…" the crystal started to glow even more.

"I want…" Soon the crystal was so bright it created a bright flash of light blinding everybody.

"Ronnie Anne!"

"Ronnie Anne!"

Lincoln woke up. He looked around and saw that he was no longer in Nickelodeons throne room. He was in a dark hallway.

"Danny?" He called but got no response. He realized he was alone in the dark hallway, but it was strangely familiar to him.

"Ronnie Anne! Where are you?!" Lincoln heard a voice shouting in the distance but that wasn't what was weird. The weird thing was that the voice was his. He couldn't believe what he saw next. He saw himself, running around the dark corridor.

"Ronnie Anne!" Suddenly it all hit him like a brick wall. He was in his memories. The green crystal must have done it. This was the time he got separated from Ronnie Anne. He quickly followed himself in his memories. He found a staircase and he followed himself up the stairs. Lincoln was afraid to reach the top because he knew what was up there. Once the two Lincoln's finally reached it, they saw Ronnie Anne, strapped to a bunch of explosives, just like Lincoln remembered.

"Ronnie Anne!" The other Lincoln shouted with a look of shock and horror.

"Lincoln hurry!" Ronnie Anne shouted. "The place is about to explode!" She yelled in panic. The two Lincoln's looked at the large timer that was on the wall. He only had 10 seconds left. The other Lincoln quickly ran to reach his friend.

9…8…7…

"Lincoln!" Ronnie Anne suddenly called. "You're not gonna make it in time. I just want you to know, that this isn't your fault. I wish we could fight in this war together. But I guess you'll have to fight without me now. Just promise me that you'll save all cartoons and win this war. Don't ever trust Nickelodeon, no matter what he tells you. All I want is for you to keep fighting, for the network, for cartoons, and for me." She said as the bombs exploded.

"RONNIE ANNE!" Both Lincoln's shouted this time. Lincoln saw what looked like a cloud of fire as the explosion went off. He looked to his past self. He was hit by the debris that was flying from the explosion. It knocked him back as he was hit in the eye. Lincoln touched his eye that had his eyepatch. That's how he got the scar on his eye. It was a constant reminder of what had just happened. That's why he never liked to talk about it. But then he remembered what Ronnie Anne had told him. What she wanted him to do. Before he could ponder it anymore, he was quickly snapped back to reality.

Danny, Lincoln, and Nickelodeon were still in the throne room.

"I want to fulfill her wish. She wanted me to keep fighting for her and everyone else. Guess I forgot about that promise." He said and then stepped backwards towards Danny.

"Sorry Nickelodeon, but the deals off!" He said.

"What?! But you could finally see her again, isn't that what you want?!" Nickelodeon asked in fury.

"I thought I did, but now I see that even though she's gone, she wanted me to be happy and finish what we started together. Besides, you were probably planning to double cross me anyways."

Nickelodeon glared at them in anger. "Fine! I've had enough of you nuisance rebels anyway!" A different voice shouted.

Danny and Lincoln were confused. Nickelodeon didn't say anything, that voice came from out of nowhere.

"Danny look at Nickelodeon. Somethings really off about him." Lincoln noticed. The two stared at his face. He seemed lifeless and empty.

"I'm tired of using this useless puppet!" Suddenly, two strings appeared above Nickelodeon. Danny and Lincoln looked up and saw that they were puppet strings. And they saw someone appear out of thin air who was controlling Nickelodeon. Danny immediately recognized him. He was the same mysterious person he saw in his vision when he touched the red crystal. The mysterious person was wearing a dark blue uniform similar to Nickelodeons uniform, but instead he had a V on his shirt instead of an N. He wore black boots, black gloves, and a black cape. He was floating in the air above Nickelodeons throne.

Suddenly the doors burst open, and the entire rebellion had showed up.

"Harvey? Lisa? What are you all doing here?" Lincoln asked.

"Spongebob saw the teleporter light up and told us about it. We quickly ran outside to investigate it and saw that you two had come here, but why exactly?" Harvey asked.

"Um…that's not really important right now." Lincoln said.

"Then what is? That weird guy flying up there holding puppet strings attached to Nickelodeon?" Timmy observed.

"Uh yeah. Speaking of which, who the heck are you?" Lincoln asked the stranger.

"I am the person behind all of Nickelodeons wrong doings, the real king of the network. I. Am. Viacom!" He announced.

"Viacom?" Danny wondered.

"Allow me to explain, you see it all started on the new year's celebration of 2005. I wasn't pleased with what Nickelodeon was doing. All he cared about were the viewers. He treated cartoons carefully. But he never realized that they were just cartoons, nothing special about them. What matters is the money. He never worried about that, that's the reason why he kept having to cancel his own shows. So I decided to take control. When he was about to step on stage and give his speech I attacked him, and made him my own personal puppet. After that I got right to work."

"First I cancelled Jimmy Neutron. Its CGI animation was costing too much, so I figured I might as well get rid of it. Next I got rid of Danny Phantom. He was getting suspicious of how I was acting differently. I couldn't let him interfere so I cancelled him as well. Next I cancelled My life as a teenage robot. Jenny didn't trust me anymore and started protesting so I cancelled her along with the rest. The only reason why decided to keep Spongebob and the fairly oddparents was because of the ratings and money." Viacom explained.

Spongebob and Timmy stared at Viacom in shock. Danny stepped in front of them, defending them. "So it was you all along! You're gonna pay for taking away and treating my friends like that!" Danny yelled in anger.

"I would take you away if I could but unfortunately, you're from the past. The only thing that's been stopping me from having complete control the way I want it to be is this rebellion. I've tolerated you for far too long!" And I'm making sure it all ends here!" Viacom said and snapped his fingers.

Out came hundreds of Nick troops, with their weapons aimed at everyone in the rebellion, ready to attack. "Get ready to fight, it'll be the last thing you ever do!" Viacom said and then cackled evilly.

Danny and Lincoln looked at each other and smirked. "If it's a fight you want, then bring it on!"


	22. Chapter 22

The Bad Future

Chapter 22 Final Battle Part 1

 **Previously on The Bad Future**

 **Lincoln broke his deal with Nickelodeon and remembered he made a promise to Ronnie Anne. Nickelodeon then revealed that he was Viacom the whole time as the rebellion got ready to fight back.**

The Bad Future

Chapter 22 Final Battle Part 1

The entire rebellion charged towards the Nick troops. "Danny we should stick together! Lincoln said. "Got it!" Danny agreed.

The two charged at the Nick troops that were guarding Nickelodeon. Lincoln grabbed two of his blasters and started shooting at them. Danny was freezing the Nick soldiers with his ice powers. A soldier then ran towards him from his right, and another charged at him from his left. Danny quickly turned intangible causing the two to collide with one another.

Spongebob and Timmy were fighting back to back keeping the soldiers away from one another. But then a large soldier charged towards the two of them and tried to jump on them. "I wish I had a large trampoline shield!" Timmy quickly said. Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and a large shield appeared above them. The soldier jumped on top of the shield but then bounced back up in the air. Spongebob then blew a large bubble and it flew up and trapped the soldier while he was in the air. The bubble then floated out the window with the large soldier still trapped inside it. "Have a nice trip!" Timmy called after it.

Harvey, Fee, and Foo were using karate moves on the Nick soldiers. Then another large soldier approached them. "Guys! Attack plan A!" Harvey instructed. "Got it!" Fee and Foo said in unison. Harvey reached into a back pack he had and pulled out a giant rubber band. The three stood in front of the giant Nick soldier. Harvey and Fee stood across from each other and held onto the rubber band while Foo got in the middle of it and pulled back. "Ready, set, NOW!" Harvey commanded. Next, Foo launched himself at the Nick soldier like a slingshot. He then collided with the Nick soldier knocking him back. He stood up looking dizzy. "That was awesome!" He cheered and then collapsed.

Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, and Clyde were using their weapons to fight back. "Don't worry Lori! I'll protect you with my life!" Clyde bravely shouted. "Yeah whatever, I won't need it." Lori said as she rolled her eyes. Luan used her extend-o-glove again while Luna played her guitar to blast people away again. Leni drove people away with her stupidity, and Clyde was doing his best to defend Lori. But it seemed more like she was defending him.

Lynn and Lucy were helping each other in fighting the Nick troops. Lynn was beating the crap out of them, and Lucy pretty much startled them to the point where they just ran off. She gave off an eerie presence to them. Lana and Lola were helping each other to fight. Lana's pets were helping Lana attack the soldiers, and one soldier made a grave mistake after stealing Lola's tiara and breaking it.

Lisa was defending herself with her own blaster and was able to stun people with it. Lincoln and Danny were trying to get to Viacom, but they weren't getting far. "Danny! We've gotta take cover!" Lincoln said. The two ran behind a corner to hide for the time being.

"What do we do? We haven't made a dent in him." Danny said. "I'm not sure, but we have to keep fighting." Lincoln replied when Lisa walked over to them. "Unfortunately we can fight, but not for much longer. We need a plan if we hope to win this." She said when Lynn joined them.

"We're not losing now, not when we've come so far. Just think, if we win this, we win the war." She said. "But how are we supposed to do that dudes?" Luna asked as she joined in on the conversation. "I hate to say it but I think he's already won. I don't think there's any other way." She said. "No, there is another way. "A familiar voice said. Everyone turned to see Nickelodeon weakly walking towards them.

"Don't worry. I'm not evil, anymore." He said as he walked over to them. "You?" Lynn asked. "How are you still alive? And what do you mean there's another way?" Danny asked.

"I've been under the control of Viacom for so long, now that he's finally gone, I'm no longer under his control. And you must stop him now. Otherwise, this war will never end."

"So, do you have a plan or something?" Lynn asked.

"There's only one way to stop him. We have to stop him from gaining power in the first place." He then looked at Danny.

"You're from the past aren't you?" He asked.

"Yeah. 2005." Danny answered.

"Good. Now you must go back to the past immediately. You have to stop this before it happens. Where you're from, I believe Viacom has only been in power for a few days. You can still stop him."

"But how? The time machine is all the way back at the base." Danny said.

"Fear not. For I have brought the time machine with me." Lisa assured everyone. "What? How?" Lincoln asked. "I created a small box that has an infinite amount of space in it. I put the time machine in there." Lisa said as she held out a small green box.

"Great! Now you can get back to the past and stop this from happening!" Lynn cheered.

"Wait! What about all of you?" Danny asked in concern.

"Don't worry about us Danny, we'll handle things here in the future until you make things right in the past." Lincoln told him.

"Let's go everyone! Lisa set up the time machine, here's the crystals." Lincoln said, handing the power crystals to Lisa. "We'll cover you while you set it up."

"Affirmative." Lisa replied. "Come along Danny, it's time to send you back to the past." She said as she held her green box.

The two walked to the center of the room. Lisa opened it and out came the time machine. It looked like the time machine Jimmy had built. It looked like a large metal ring with a computer attached to its right side. On its left side was a small glass container. Lisa put the power crystals inside and closed it shut. Next she walked over to the computer and turned it on. "You are from the year 2005, correct?" In the month of January?" She asked Danny.

"Yeah, that's the time." He responded.

Lisa pushed a large red button on the computer and soon a large colorful swirling portal formed inside the ring. "I'm afraid this is all I can do for you Danny, if you make it, I hope to see you again in the future." She said as she got her blaster out and ran off to join the fight.

"Thanks. For everything." He said as she walked away. Before stepping through the portal he looked back at everyone. He was gonna miss them.

In a way, they all kind of reminded him of his friends from the past. Lisa reminded him of Jimmy, with their love of science. Lynn sort of reminded him of Jenny, the two both kicked butt that's for sure. Clyde kind of reminded him of his friend Tucker. And Spongebob and Timmy were the same as ever. The only difference was that they were a little happier in the past, when people still liked their shows. He would fix it. He would fix all of it. He would never forget any of his new friends. He took one last look at someone who had become a close friend to him in the few days he had been there. He saw Lincoln bravely fighting back. He may have been eleven years old, but he was tough. He wondered what he was like before the war. Clyde said something about him once being a normal eleven year old kid. He wished he could've met that part of Lincoln.

Lincoln looked and saw Danny as he was standing in front of the portal. After all his time of fighting in the war, he never would've imagined he'd meet a long time cancelled cartoon. He had so many things to thank him for. He never would have been this close to winning the war without him. He smiled at the ghost boy one last time and waved. Danny smiled back and also waved, he wished they could have more time to say goodbye, but time was running out.

He was waving at Lincoln when suddenly he heard something, something loud. That was weird because the entire room was loud, but this noise seemed to stand out, as if it was the only thing he could hear now. It sounded like a gunshot. He looked at Lincoln, something was definitely wrong. He saw Lincolns expression change. He looked as if he was in pain. But then he collapsed to the ground and Danny couldn't believe what he saw once Lincoln fell.

Behind Lincoln was Viacom, with a gun in his hands looking like it had just been used. He didn't want to believe but it was all too real. Lincoln had been shot.

"LINCOLN!" Danny cried. He seemed lifeless. He tried to fly to him but suddenly the portal started sucking him in. Just like last time he tried to fight it but no one was there to help him this time. For Lincoln's sake, he tried to fight it but the force was too strong and he was getting sucked in. Before he knew it he was already inside the portal with the future getting smaller and farther away.

"LINCOLN!"


	23. Chapter 23

The Bad Future

Chapter 23 Blast To The Past

 **Previously on The Bad Future**

 **Danny, Lincoln, and the entire rebellion fought against Viacom and his army. When Lisa set up the time machine Lincoln got shot. Danny tried to save him but was too late and got sucked into the time machine**

The Bad Future

Chapter 23 Blast To The Past

Jimmy, Jenny, Timmy, and Spongebob were all in Jimmy's lab. "So Neutron, how much longer until you finally figure out how to get Danny back?" Timmy asked Jimmy with a dull look on his face.

"I don't know, but I will find him." Jimmy replied. "But you said that three days ago." Spongebob stated. "Listen, this is harder than it looks. Do you know hard it is to search throughout history and the future looking for a single person? No, its not east at all. So I could do without all of your complaints." Jimmy said annoyed.

"We're just concerned for Danny, are you sure you don't need any help?" Jenny asked her friend in concern as she pet Goddard.

"I'm sure Jenny. Although, it would be easier if Dexter from Cartoon Network were here." Jimmy said.

"Well when we do find Danny and the time machine is fixed, make sure Cosmo doesn't go near it again." Jenny said with a dull look.

"I told you it was the nickel." Cosmo defended as he and Wanda poof above them. "You didn't even have a nickel when you touched the machine!" Wanda said, irritated. "Oh that's right! It wasn't a nickel it was a penny!" Cosmo said. "That's weird, I thought pennies meant good luck. "Spongebob said with a confused look on his face.

"Guys! I think I found him!" Jimmy said. The three looked at Jimmy in surprise. "Really?" Spongebob said with a hopeful look. "There's only one way to find out. Whatever it is, I'm using the time machine to retrieve it." Jimmy said. "You can do that?" Timmy asked. "Yeah, it's a special feature I installed." Jimmy said as he busily typed away at his computer.

A portal inside the time machine appeared. "Everyone stand back!" Jimmy warned. Everyone did as he said and stepped back from the machine up against the wall. After what seemed like forever, someone flew out of the portal and crashed onto the ground. The person was none other than their lost friend Danny Phantom.

"Danny what happened? And why are you in ghost form?" Jenny asked.

"Are you okay?" Spongebob asked in concern.

"Were you in the past or the future? If you were in the future, was I famous there?" Timmy asked.

Danny got up and rubbed his head from the hard landing. "Lincoln!" He shouted.

"Lincoln?" Everyone asked in confusion.

"Guys! We gotta go back! Lincoln's been shot!" Danny said in panic.

"Lincoln's been shot? You mean president Abraham Lincoln? He's been shot? Were you in the past?" Spongebob asked.

"No, Lincoln Loud!" Danny said. Everyone stared at him like he was crazy.

"Lincoln…Loud?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, Lincoln Loud! The leader of the Cartoon Resistance!" Danny tried to tell them but they just blinked at him in confusion.

"I guess he hit his head harder than we thought." Timmy said. "He must have been through a lot. He must going crazy." Spongebob said.

"I'm not crazy!" Danny shouted in frustration. "I have to go back to the future!"

"The future? Is that where you were?" Jimmy asked in awe.

"Yes, and I've gotta go back! Turn on the machine Lincoln needs my help!" Danny said turning back to the time machine. "Jimmy turn it on and-"

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down!" Jenny said stopping him and holding him back.

"You're right Jenny. He wanted me to stop the war from happening, not going back and saving him." Danny said.

"No I mean slow down. We don't have any idea what you're talking about. We haven't seen you in the past three days, and when we finally get you back your freaking out about someone we don't even know. So what happened?" She asked.

Danny sighed. He decided to explain everything. Now that he thought about it, he really did seem to be confusing them. So he explained everything. From the time when Lincoln shot him in the leg with a dart to the time he saw Lincoln get shot.

"Wow…that's some story." Jenny said.

"I cant believe that in this timeline I get cancelled next year." Jimmy said in shock.

"I HAVE TO SHARE MY GODPARENTS IN THE FUTURE?!" Timmy cried in fury. "Who the heck came up with that idea?!"

"I don't know but if we don't act now that's how the future will end up." Danny said.

"I can't believe people start hating my show in the future." Spongebob sadly said.

"Guys, there's a way to fix this." Danny told them. "According to Nickelodeon, the only way to stop Viacom is by stopping him before he gains too much power and control." He explained.

"But how? You said that apparently Viacom took control of Nickelodeon on the night of the new year's celebration. That was four days ago, are you sure it's not already too late?" Jenny asked.

"It's never too late." Jimmy confidently said. "C'mon guys, we've gotta ban together with the rest of the shows on Nickelodeon and take down Viacom before he takes us down." Jimmy said, gathering his inventions.

"Uh, Jimmy?" Spongebob said, getting his attention.

"What?"

"What do you mean by 'other shows'? Were the only ones left on the network right now. Everyone else was cancelled." Spongebob said.

"Oh, right, I forgot. Well then it looks like it's up to us to take down Viacom." Jimmy corrected.

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered.

The five ran out to the center of the network. This was where cartoons would meet up and hang out or travel to Cartoon Network. It was where they held the new year's celebration. Most people called it the 'Network Central'. Not far from it was Nickelodeons studio. The five approached it.

"Alright Viacom it's over. Quit hiding and show yourself!" Jimmy said. He was holding his tornado blaster out, Spongebob was wearing his Karate gear, Timmy had his star flinger, Danny had charged up his ecto-energy, and Jenny had a laser pointed at the studio.

The doors to the studio opened and there stood Nickelodeon. He looked the same way he was when he was at the celebration. "Why, what on earth are you four doing?! Don't you know I'm busy?!" He yelled at the group.

"Woah, Nickelodeon is usually a lot nicer than this." Spongebob said to his friends.

"It's Viacom, soon after he took over he started getting a lot harsher." Danny explained. "Don't play dumb with us Viacom! We know what you're doing!" Danny said.

"I said this before and I'll say it again, I don't know what you're talking about." 'Nickelodeon' said.

"Viacom, come out now or we'll be forced to fire!" Jimmy said.

Suddenly a different voice spoke. It was Viacom. "Fine. If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get." He said. Nickelodeon dropped to the floor just like last time and Viacom appeared, dropping the puppet strings he was using to control Nickelodeon. "I don't know how you found me out but once I'm through with you I'll make sure that you won't live to tell anyone about me." Viacom threatened.

"Oh really?" Spongebob asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yes really!" Viacom said impatiently. Spongebob then put his fingers up to his lips and whistled loudly. Suddenly, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Gary, Squidward and Plankton arrived at the scene.

"What? What are you all doing here?" Viacom demanded to know.

"After Danny came back, I gave everyone a call and told them what was going on. And they wanted in on the fighting." Spongebob explained. "Oh, and I brought everyone else we know too."

Next Carl, Sheen, Cindy, Libby, and Goddard arrived as well. Next came The Crimson Chin, AJ, Chester, Mark, and Jorgen Von Strangle. After that, Brad, Tuck, Sheldon, and Nora Wakeman arrived at the scene as well. Next Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Dani also came.

"Guys! You're here!" Danny said.

"Danny, where have you been?" Dani asked. "Jimmy said you got sucked into a time machine he built."

"We haven't seen you in days." Sam added.

"Relax guys, I'm fine." Danny assured. "Right now, we need to focus on taking this guy down." He said as he turned to face Viacom.

"We gotta win this guys. The future depends on it. CHAAARGE!" He shouted but then stopped when he noticed that everyone was staring at him like he was crazy. "Uh, sorry. I've kinda gotten used to that. Let's go!" He said.

 **Author's Note**

 **Please leave a comment of what you thought of this chapter. It really helps!**


	24. Chapter 24

The Bad Future

Chapter 24 Final Battle Part 2

 **Previously on The Bad Future**

 **Danny finally returned to the past and warned his friends about the bad future. Afterwards they confronted Viacom and prepared for the final fight**

The Bad Future

Chapter 24 Final Battle Part 2

Viacom summoned his army of Nick soldiers and commanded them to attack. The army of cartoons charged and immediately started tearing through them. Jimmy and his friends were using Jimmy's inventions to fight.

Carl was in the Robo-walker, Sheen was using the Hypno-ray, but instead used it on himself, Cindy was using the shrink ray with Jimmy's permission (as much as he hated to let her use it.) And Libby was blasting people away with her music. Jimmy was using his tornado blaster and was riding on Goddard.

Spongebob and Sandy were their Karate moves to attack and defend themselves. Patrick was able to fight them off with his strength. Gary was slithering around causing the soldiers to slip and fall. Squidward was playing his clarinet making the soldiers wither on the ground and cover their ears because of how terrible it sounded. Mr. Krabs was using his claws to fight. And Plankton was using his inventions to attack.

Timmy was fighting with Cosmo and Wanda as his star flinger. AJ and Chester were cowering in fear. The Crimson Chin was making his way through punching people with his chin. Mark was in his spaceship firing at the soldiers. And Jorgen Von Strangle was pretty much beating the crap out of everybody.

Brad, Tuck, Sheldon, and Nora Wakeman were in a large tank that Nora had created and were easily getting past everybody. After a minute Jenny's sisters, XJ's one through eight arrived to assist them. Jenny turned her arm into a hammer to fight back.

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were using the Fenton Peelers to fight, while Danny and Danielle were fighting back with their ghost powers.

After a while, Viacom finally snapped. "ENOUGH!" He cried and looked down at the main group. "You five are tough I'll give you that, you're tearing through my armies like it's nothing, well are you tough enough to defeat me as well?" He asked the group.

"Well I wouldn't mind trying!" Timmy yelled. "If your responsible for making me share my godparents, then I'll defeat you to make sure it never happens!"

"Yeah. And if my show gets terrible in the future then your gonna pay for it right now!" Spongebob said, stepping next to Timmy.

"Yeah, and if I do get cancelled next year, then I'm taking you down with me!" Jimmy said, also stepping up next to Timmy and Spongebob.

"And if your gonna cancel all of us in the future, then were gonna make you pay for it!" Jenny said as she stood next to them.

Then Danny flew down next to them so that they all stood together now. "And I'm gonna make sure your defeated. I'm gonna finish what Lincoln started, no matter what!"

"Fine! Then come face me!" Viacom said and then flew up into the sky. "C'mon guys, let's go get him!" Danny said as he picked up Spongebob and flew up into the sky.

Jimmy used his jetpack and Jenny flew up with him, leaving Timmy behind. "I wish I had a pair of rocket shoes!" He said. Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and a pair of pink green rocket shoes appeared on him, so he flew up into the sky with the rest of his friends. The five of them reunited and stared at Viacom. Determination in their eyes.

"It all ends here Viacom, you might as well just give up now." Danny said.

"Really? Have you forgotten that in the original timeline I defeated each and everyone of you?"

"Yeah, but now we're together." Jenny said.

"And there's no stopping us." Timmy added.

"Fine, I warned you." He said and then charged at them. Jimmy shot a gust of wind at him with his tornado blaster blowing Viacom away from the group. Jenny kicked him in the face and Timmy shot him with his star flinger. Next Spongebob jumped up and karate chopped him in the face. Then Danny delivered a powerful punch to him.

Viacom then flew up to them with his hands sparkling with electricity, and zapped the five of them painfully. He was about to do it a second time, but Danny put up his ghost shield in front of him and his friends. The shield deflected the attack and it hit Viacom instead making him cry out in pain.

He got up again and then waved his hand and sent a large blast of energy at the group. They quickly dodged it and Jenny's arm turned into a large laser and shot it at Viacom. But he brought out a shield just like Danny did and it deflected the laser and it hit Jenny. Jenny cried out in pain and started to fall. Danny quickly flew and caught her. "Jenny are you alright?" He asked in concern. "Yeah. Thanks Danny." She said as she got up again.

She quickly flew back up and punched Viacom in the face, knocking him back. Spongebob got out his bubble soap and blew a bubble that was in the shape of a bomb. And floated over to Viacom and exploded. Jimmy created a large twister with his tornado blaster and shot it at Viacom. Next, Danny shot a few eye beams at Viacom and they all hit him.

"I will not be defeated by a bunch of children! This network will be mine and I am not going to let you stop me! Not when I'm this close! I will win this!" Viacom shouted.

"Viacom, don't you realize? You're too late." Danny said, making Viacom stare up at him.

"You've already lost." He said.

He then flew up high along with, Jenny, Jimmy, Timmy, and Spongebob, who was riding on a bubble that he blew. Jenny charged up her arm cannon and fired a large laser at Viacom. Jimmy blew a large tornado out of his blaster and shot it towards him. Spongebob blew another large bubble in the shape of a bomb and blew it towards him until it exploded. Timmy wished to increase the power of his star flinger and shot a gigantic star at Viacom. And Danny used his ghostly wail. They performed all of their attacks at once. When it was all over he began to fall and was slowly fading away.

"No! How could I have been defeated?! Everything was going so well. WWWHHHYYYY?!" He said as his whole body disappeared into thin air.

The gang flew back down to the ground and looked up at the sky. "Whelp, glad we'll never see him again." Timmy said. Suddenly Tootie ran up and hugged him. "Timmy you did it! I always believed in you boyfriend!" She said. Timmy squirmed and tried to get out of her grip, but it was impossible to get out of her death hug. "Get away from me I'm not your boyfriend!" He screamed. He was finally able to run from her as she chased him around.

"Well Neutron, I can't believe it but you actually won." Cindy told Jimmy as she walked over to him. "Uh, thanks Cindy. Now give me back my shrink ray!" He said as he swiped the shrink ray away from her.

"Uh, hey Jenny, that was amazing what you did back there." Sheldon nervously said. "Yeah thanks Sheldon, you guys were pretty cool with that tank to." Jenny said. "Well it would've been easier if Tuck wasn't trying to shoot the enemies AND the good guys." Brad said, glaring at his irresponsible little brother. "They could've been spies!" Tuck defended.

"Well Spongebob, that was some mighty bubble blowin' up there." Sandy said to her sponge friend. "Thanks Sandy. You guys were great to. But why did Plankton agree to help?" Spongebob asked. "Because we're in the same cartoon you barnacle head. That means if you go, I go. And I want for one do not want our show to become terrible in the future." Plankton answered. "And I came along because Mr. Krabs threatened to take away my pay check." Squidward said. "Yeah, about that Mr. Squidward. I took away your pay check a long time ago." Mr. Krabs confessed. "No wonder I haven't gotten one in the last seven months." Squidward lamented.

"Wow Danny, that was awesome." Tucker said. "Thanks Tucker. Sorry I was gone for so long guys." Danny said. "Yeah speaking of which, where were you?" Sam asked. "Jimmy said. you got sucked into his time machine. And then you returned saying you came from the future." Jazz added. "What was it like?" Dani asked.

"Yeah! I wanna know to! What happens to me in the future?!" Sheen asked excitedly. "Well Sheen, you actually get your own spin off show." Danny said making everyone gasp in shock.

"Wow really? How was it?!" Sheen asked. "Everyone hated it." "Oh." Sheen said as everyone laughed.

"Hey, I have an idea, why don't we all go to the Krusty Krab so Danny can tell us all about his adventures in time travel!" Spongebob suggested. "That's sounds like a great idea Spongebob." Sandy agreed. They all walked away to get to Spongebob's show to go to the Krusty Krab.

Danny felt relieved. Not only did he change the future from turning into a crisis, but he finished what Lincoln started. He would miss him that's for sure. But he would be okay knowing that he avenged him and everyone else in the future. They all walked away together.

"Hey guys? Guys?" Carl tried to call after them but they didn't hear him. During the battle he was in the Robo-walker, but he didn't know how it worked and he lost control of it and the Robo-walker tipped over. Now he was stuck in it and couldn't get out.

"Guys? A little help here?" He tried to get their attention once more, but to no avail. "Guys? Hello? …My scabula."

 **Author's Note**

 **You know what the sad part is? The fact that none of this is real.**


	25. Chapter 25

The Bad Future

Chapter 25 The Good Future

 **Previously on The Bad Future**

 **Danny and the rest of the Nicktoons finally defeated Viacom and saved the future. Now it's time for an epilogue**

The Bad Future

Chapter 25 The Good Future

June 4 2014

Everyone gathered around the stage. Nickelodeon was there and he had a microphone. Danny, Jenny, Timmy, Jimmy, and Spongebob were all there.

"Wow, this is so exciting! Nickelodeon is about to introduce the brand new show that's gonna air on the network!" Spongebob said with an excited look.

"Well, it's not a show Spongebob, it's a short." Jimmy corrected.

"Yeah, but maybe if it's successful enough, maybe it'll become its own cartoon on the network." Jenny said.

"Well, I'm sure it'll be a while before something like that happens. The new short is going to air for the first time tomorrow." Timmy said.

"But still this is very exciting!" Wanda said as she and Cosmo poofed above them.

"Yeah, I can't wait to meet them all." Danny said.

"Ahem, may I have your attention please!" Nickelodeon said. Everyone stopped talking and stared up at him. "As you know, tomorrow there will be a brand new short that will air on the network. We are all very happy to see new cartoons join us. But I'm sure you've all waited long enough, so allow me to introduce Nickelodeon's brand new cartoon…" Nickelodeon said when the curtains behind him opened. "…The Loud House!" He introduced. Everyone clapped and cheered.

Danny looked at the people on the stage, something was strange about them. They looked so familiar. There was one boy and ten girls standing on the stage, smiling and waving. But then he looked at the person in the middle that made his heart stop. It was him. It was, what was his name again? It was at least nine years ago. It was Lincoln Loud.

"Guys, it's him!" Danny said in shock.

"Who?" Spongebob asked.

"That's him, Lincoln Loud!"

"You mean that person you met in the future all those years ago?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, him."

"I thought you said he had an eyepatch." Timmy said.

"Yeah but I changed the future remember?" Danny said as he ran towards the stage.

"Danny wait!" Jimmy tried to call after him.

"These new cartoon characters may now walk off the stage and greet you all." Nickelodeon said. The Loud family walked off the side of the stage with Lincoln in front.

"Wow guys this is awesome! We're actually airing on the network!" Lincoln said.

"Yeah but it would be better if we were an actual show instead of just a short." Lori said.

"Wait, we're gonna be a pair of shorts?" Leni asked.

"No Leni, I mean, ugh nevermind." Lori said irritated.

They got off the stage when Danny ran up to Lincoln, stopping them from going any further.

"Lincoln! It's you!"

"Uh, yeah, it's me." Lincoln said, a little startled and confused.

"It's great to see you again!" Danny said.

"Wait, what do you mean 'again'? I've never seen you before."

"Yeah, but I've seen you before. You were the leader of a cartoon resistance against Nickelodeon because he was cancelling all of our shows and you and I fought in a war together but then I got sent back to the present and I changed the future and now you're here!" Danny said.

Lincoln looked at his sisters. They shrugged in confusion. Lana twirled her finger around her head telling him he was nuts. "Uh sorry, that's some story but you've got the wrong guy." Lincoln said as they all walked away. The family disbanded to meet other cartoon characters, so Lincoln was alone now.

"Lincoln wait!" Danny called after him. He stopped in front of him holding his hands out. "Maybe you don't remember, but I do. I went into the future and we were best friends and we fought in war for cartoons. You were called RebelToons." He tried to tell him.

"I told you, you've got the wrong guy." Lincoln said.

"Hey lame-o! What's going on?" Someone asked.

Danny looked up and saw someone else. He couldn't believe it, his jaw dropped in shock.

"Hey Linc, who's this?" She asked.

"I don't know, someone who says I'm a leader of a cartoon resistance."

"Hey, you're…..Ronnie Anne!" Danny stuttered.

"The one and only." Ronnie Anne said but then looked confused. "Wait, how do you know my name?" She asked him.

"I thought you were dead!" Danny yelled in shock. This caused everyone to stop what they were doing and stare at him.

"Excuse me?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Didn't you die in an explosion? Causing Lincoln to become serious and super depressed?" Now Danny had attracted a crowd, and everyone was staring at him like he was crazy. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne stared at each other awkwardly and confused.

"Do I look dead to you?" Ronnie Anne asked getting slightly annoyed. "Well no, it's just that I-"

"Danny!" Someone called.

Suddenly Jenny ran in and grabbed Danny pulling him along with her. "I'm really sorry, he's been through a lot. Whatever he just told you just ignore it, he doesn't know what he's talking about." Jenny said and pulled Danny away from the crowd. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne stared as they watched the two walk away.

"Danny what the heck? Are you trying to act like you're crazy?" Jenny asked.

"I'm not crazy Jenny, it really happened, she really did die."

"I know but focus Danny. You changed the future. There was never a cartoon war, she never died, and you…" She hesitated. "You never met Lincoln."

Danny looked down glumly when she said that. Though he didn't want to believe it, she was right. "I need a moment to myself." He said and walked away.

He walked to a nearby table and sat down. How was he supposed to move on knowing everything that happened in the original timeline? Lincoln didn't even know who Danny was. What was he supposed to do now.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" A familiar voice asked.

"Yeah sure, go head." Danny said, not looking up.

"Hey, you okay?" The person asked.

"Not really, well it's kinda hard to explain." Danny said and then looked up, but then gasped again when he saw who he was talking to: Clyde Mcbride.

"Clyde?!" He asked jumping out of his seat.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Clyde said. "But how DO you know my name?"

"It's great to see you again!"

"I've never seen you before in my life, but okay." Clyde said. "Aren't you that crazy person who was saying that Ronnie Anne died?" Clyde asked him.

"Look I'm sorry about all that but, well, like I said it's hard to explain." He told him.

"Hey." Someone else said. Danny turned and saw Lincoln standing near him. "Weren't you saying something about knowing me in the future and then changing the timeline?" He asked.

"Yeah." Danny said.

"What exactly did you mean by that?" He asked.

"Yeah, I wanna know to." Ronnie Anne said walking up next to Lincoln.

"Count me in." Clyde said.

"You all wanna know this story?" Danny asked. They all nodded.

"Yeah, it sounded pretty cool hearing that I was a leader of some cartoon resistance." Lincoln said.

"And I wanna know the story of me dying in an explosion." Ronnie Anne said.

"Well…" Danny began. "It all started on the new year's celebration of 2005. "

THE END

 **Author's Note**

 **And there you have the final ending of my first fanfic ever The Bad Future. I'd like to thank you all so much for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed it. I've recently finished writing another fanfic that I hope to post sometime soon. It's called 'Friend from Another Planet' and it's a regular Loud House story so please be on the lookout for that because I hope to have it out soon. So once again thanks for reading this story and for all your support! I'd also like to thank my friends and family for supporting me as I wrote this and with all that said. Bye!**


End file.
